The Games Back Home
by Cybu
Summary: This is about Gale's experience, and how home was like while Katniss partakes in the Games. Every emotion he felt, and envy and love. It has mostly the same dialogues as the book, where Katniss is involved. I hope you enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this. If I did I would not put fans through such excruciating pain and everyone would live happily ever after in peace.

Chapter 1: Reaping Day

I wake up, sandwiched between Rory and Vick. Posy and my mother were in the dining room, on the twin cot in the corner. I get up and ready myself a bit, and as I start to head outside, little Posy stirs. "Going to see Katniss, Gale?" she asks drowsily.

"Yeah," and I pat her on her head.

"Come back soon, Ok?"she demands

"Of course, go back to sleep Posy, the sun's not even up."

"I'll try."

"Good girl," I say as I kiss her head. She looks tired, probably because she is worried. After all it is reaping day. The day when two tributes from each of the twelve districts get chosen to partake in the Hunger Games.

I try not to dwell too much on the reaping and grab my burlap bag. One that used to belong to my father, that is before he got blown to pieces. He was a coal miner, but his meager salary wasn't enough to live on. Instead, he would hunt. We would get more money from the skins, and eat the meat, and it would be just enough for our large family to get by on. After he passed away, I took over. I remembered all that he taught me, while we used to hunt together, before he left us.

Sometimes I wonder, whether the explosion was an accident. Maybe there was talk of revolting, a whisper or two, and the Capitol decided to bring down their hand. Then pass it off as a freak accident. I put these thoughts aside as I reach the clearing. Our clearing. Me and Katniss, meet up there so much (illegally) that it should be ours. At least we're lucky enough not to get killed. I scoot under the fence, and head through the forest, snatching a bow and some arrows from underneath a log where Katniss and I stash our weapons.

Before reaching the clearing, I see a squirrel and shoot it. I pick the arrow out of its stomach, not the eye like Katniss manages, and put it in my bag. I think of how the baker trades well for squirrels, whenever his witch of a wife isn't around, and head back to civilization, and into town. I reach the bakery and walk around to the back door where the baker waits for me, apparently expecting something. He probably noticed me through the window or something. I pull out the squirrel and place it on a ledge on the door. The baker nods and hands me a fresh, warm, and large loaf of bread that makes me salivate. Well, he is certainly generous today. I stuff it deep into my bag and save it to share with Katniss as I wave goodbye, and he calls out "Good luck!" and head back to the clearing and wait.

Katniss. She must be equally worried. Both me and her have never let our younger sibling take any tesserae (a grain and oil ration we get every month, if we decide to put our names in extra times in the lottery to be a contender for the games) and this is Prim's first reaping. I worry for Katniss, the love of my life. She probably thinks there's nothing between us, and I don't blame her. I've never been one to really display my feelings, so she is obviously out of the loop. A part of me thinks, hopes, that Katniss feels the same way. Sadly, she has told me she never wishes to marry and have children, children that would have their names slipped in to the drawing, and have to go fight to the death. I hate the Capitol. As punishment for the country Panem, trying to revolt against the Capitol, every year we must send two tributes from each of the twelve districts (there used to be thirteen but the Capitol decided to change that by blowing them off the map), one boy, one girl. You get entered into the reaping at age twelve, and you reach your final year at eighteen. This is my last year, and my name is in forty-two times. Each year you become older, the slips with your name become increased, then I take tesserae for the family. Forty-two. The odds aren't that much in my favor. Katniss will have her name in twenty times, and she is still only sixteen. I don't want her to be in any more of a risk. I would take a thousand tessera for her, to not be in any risk at all. Though, I feel that she would have a chance at living. A pretty good shot at winning. I haven't seen anyone else so beautiful with a bow. Or that beautiful for that matter. Many guys think the same way. Not in a way I'd appreciate. So naturally, I just shut them up and they keep their thoughts to themselves. When I'm around, at least. I wonder if Katniss is aware, as I am about other girls who apparently fawn over me, according to schoolmates. Though this isn't a topic you can just randomly get into. And we don't explore in that field. Katniss isn't like other girls. She doesn't gossip, or like anything material. Speaking of Katniss, she, breathtakingly beautiful, appears in the clearing, and smiles at the sight of me waiting, and sends my heart pounding into my chest. I remember after I first met her, it took a few months to get her to smile, when it took her a sentence to get one from me. "Hey Catnip," I greet her. The first time I met her, she had whispered her name and I thought she had said Catnip. Then this lynx had started to follow her, until it scared off too much game and Katniss ended up killing it. Not with _too_ much guilt, because that coat had a pretty good price. So after that incident the name stuck. When I met her, I thought she was trying to steal game from my snares, something I am rather good at because of my father. I can't believe I actually accused Katniss of something so petty, but we were both going through a tough time. I had seen her about to touch a wire above a, what was it, a rabbit? Yes, so I had said, "That's dangerous." I think I shocked her, because she had jumped backwards a few feet with a scared expression. Then I had asked "What's your name?" going over and freeing the dead rabbit from the snare.

"Katniss," she said, without much volume.

"Well, Catnip, stealing's punishable by death, or hadn't you heard?" I asked, also wondering why on earth would you name a child Catnip, like ridiculous Capitol and District 1 (jewelry district, each district has a primary economy) names.

"Katniss," she repeated more confidently. "And I wasn't stealing it. I just wanted to look at your snare. Mine never catch anything."

I still glared at her, not completely trusting her words. "So where'd you get the squirrel?" I demanded.

"I shot it." She took a bow off her shoulder. It was one of her smaller ones. She was still practicing I guess. After a while of knowing her we traded information, and she gave me a bow, precious to her, and it was made by her father. The bow interested me so I ask, "Can I see that?" She passes it saying. "Just remember, stealing's punishable by death."

That drew out a smile, from what I guess was a hostile look on my face. She was still like a stone, but I had seen her eyes soften. Then we began hunting together, and slowly our friendship had developed. Also, things got better. Posy was born, and my mother got a job, washing clothes, and we weren't like the many other cases in 12. Many people dropped dead from starvation. Another reason why I hate the Capitol, who just pins some false reason to the cause. The Capitol who tortures us, watches us die for pleasure. The Capitol who starves us, and refuses to help us. If only, if only people were more brave. If we were all brave enough to fight back. Isn't freedom worth some losses? Just because we lost once, it doesn't mean we're entirely hopeless. We have to try. But, I know people won't do it. They don't want things to get any worse, if possible. So I just want to run, far away, with my family and with Katniss. And then the two of us could be something more, where there would be no Games, no Capitol, just us... I push these all aside and revert to Katniss. "Look what I shot," I offer the loaf of bread with an arrow stuck in it (presentation never hurts), and she laughs. She takes it and takes the smell in, closing her eyes.

"Mm, still warm," she says. "What did it cost you?"

"Just a squirrel. Think the old man was feeling sentimental this morning," I reply. "Even wished me luck."

"Well, we all feel a little closer today, don't we?" she says. "Prim left us a cheese." I see the treat and I feel my face brighten up.

"Thank you, Prim. We'll have a real feast."I say then I slip into a Capitol accent and mimic Effie Trinket, the psychotically happy-go-lucky woman who arrives once a year to read out the names at the reaping, and escorts the tributes. "I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games!" I snatch a couple of blackberries from the bushes that surround us. "And may the odds —" I throw a berry to Katniss, who deftly catches it in her mouth.

She finishes,"— be ever in your favor!" We chuckle, and temporarily try to make the mood light, as we prepare a little meal.

Then I blurt out,"We could do it, you know,"

"What?" she asks.

"Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it," I respond. "If we didn't have so many kids," I add, before it gets too awkward. They're not actually our kids, but we treat them as such. Plus our mothers.

"I never want to have kids," she reminds me. Is she implying that she won't risk anything with me? Because of what it could lead to?

"I might. If I didn't live here," I say, suggesting my earlier thoughts. If I did it would be with her. A young Katniss, wouldn't that be a sight to see again?

"But you do," she says clearly ticked, reminding me where we are.

"Forget it," I growl back. Obviously, she won't see it my way. There's no reasoning with Katniss. She is one of the most stubbornest people I have ever met.

"What do you want to do?" she asks, over that discussion.

"Let's fish at the lake. We can leave our poles and gather in the woods. Get something nice for tonight," I decide. Besides it will be pleasant, just the two of us for a while. I'm in a complete of emotions right now. At the same time with dread coursing through me, for Katniss, I am still happy. Happy to be with her, but also miffed with myself, for voicing my thoughts aloud. I sigh, and she raises her eyebrows at me. I just shake my head. We end up with an abundance of greens, fish and strawberries, that we can sell to Mayor Undersee. He has quite a fondness for them, so he's a regular customer, and another reason why me and Katniss haven't been killed. We first stop at the Hob, our black market, and trade some fish for supplies. And some greens for paraffin, from Greasy Sae, a woman who sells soup.

Then we go to the Mayor's house and are greeted by Madge, the daughter, who I think is a friend of Katniss's. She is one of the more privileged in District 12, and she is wearing a really expensive looking dress, and I comment, "Pretty dress."

Madge gives me a 'really' look. Her mouth is in a line, but then smiles. "Well, if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?" Yeah right. Her. Go to the Capitol, the girl who probably didn't even have to think about signing up for tesserae. I bet she never even missed a meal."You won't be going to the Capitol," I say, with a hostile tone. I spot a little round gold pin that gleams on her dress. Could keep a family easily going for months. "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old."

"That's not her fault," Katniss intervenes.

"No, it's no one's fault. Just the way it is," I state. Madge's face has fallen. She hands Katniss the money for the strawberries. "Good luck, Katniss." Not you Gale. Huh.

"You, too," Katniss replies, and the Madge disappears behind the door. We walk to the Seam without saying anything. I shouldn't have been like that to Madge. After all, she hasn't done anything. This is all the Capitol's fault. They make the poor resent the rich. They want to keep us from unity. They want us to feel separated and weak. So we won't have enough power to overcome them. It's to the Capitol's advantage to have us divided among ourselves. We divide our goods and head home.

"See you in the square," she says.

"Wear something pretty," I say still put out. I bet Katniss is internally rolling her eyes at me, as I fume, but can I help it?

I go home and see Posy waiting in the doorway. "Hey Pose, what's up," I try to say cheerfully. She seems to sense my restlessness and comes up and hugs me, around my legs and I pick her up. "I'll be fine," I say, trying to comfort her. What would my family do without me? I'm the one who hunts. Who puts food on the table. I haven't had much time to teach Rory, and all right, maybe I enjoy being alone with Katniss. Who would feed little Posy, Vick, and Rory? My mother's small earnings could never keep the family running. Me and Katniss have this pact that, if one of us have to be in the Games, then we would help the other family running. Katniss's family could not survive without her either. Her mother had slipped into a state of extreme depression after the death of Katniss's father. And we have tried to take Prim hunting before. It was disastrous. Prim started to tear up when Katniss shot something, and started going on about saying maybe they could save the animal. So we are our family's lifeline. My mother hands me an old shirt of my fathers, and some old khaki slacks. I throw them in disgust. I don't want to look nice to the Capitol. They'll see me as is, as what is their fault. My mother gives me a reproachful look, that sends me on a guilt trip. All right then, I'll take one of my father's possessions with me. At least I'd have a piece of him with me, and my mother smiles as I slip into the bathroom, outfit in hand.

As I begin to set off to the square, my brothers and Posy give me a hug, along with my mother. I give them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry," I say. "I'm looking forward to dinner too much to go to the Capitol." I nod and pry Posy off of me, kiss her and my mother, and make my way on over to the square. I hope I am right. The odd's aren't that much in my favor. I take my place among the other eighteen-year old boys, and my eyes hunt for the sight of Katniss. Meanwhile, the mayor gives the same speech about how we rebelled, blah blah blah, how we owe the Capitol, and must take our punishment."It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," says the mayor. Then he reads the list of past District 12 victors. In the seventy-three games in total, we have had only two victors. With only one that is still alive, Haymitch Abernathy, a middle-aged mumbles something and falls into a chair. Of course he is completely incoherent. The crowd respectfully applauds, but Haymitch is out of it and tries to give Effie Trinket an enormous hug, which she fights off. The mayor has a stressed expression.

He tries to regain respect by introducing Effie Trinket, the cheery woman.

Effie Trinket goes to the podium and exclaims, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Her pink wig seems as if about to fall off, saying how honored she is, and all that, but obviously she just wants a promotion. I finally find Katniss's face and my mouth turns up a bit, hers does too but then she seems too remember where we are and her face falls. distressing me again. As usual, Effie says,"Ladies first," and picks up a glass ball with all of the girl's names, and she fishes around for a name. _Not Katniss, not Katniss, please not Katniss,_ I think. Ah. Its not Katniss, and I sigh in relief. But wait. What- impossible. Thousands of slips and with only one slip, it's... it's. Damn it. Primrose Everdeen. I see Katniss's frantic expression as she yells out, "Prim! Prim!" As she moves, the crowd steps aside for her, and she grasps Prim and puts her behind her. She loves Prim more than anything. Which means that-

Haha, left you hanging a bit, Sorta. Hope you liked it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. So please don't sue me. Thanks and make sure you review. Sorry if this is a bit short, I'm kinda doing it by chapters in the book, and thank you thank you for the reviews. I'll try to do a few more chapters before I leave for vacation and away from internet, but this is what I'll be doing during the summer. Review! :)

Chapter 2 Volunteer

"I volunteer," Katniss gasps, like a fish out of water, desperate for air. "I volunteer as tribute!" No. No, no no no. Why her?

I walk over to them as Effie Trinket exclaims "Lovely! But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um . . ." she is confused, becomes there hasn't been volunteers in this district. It would be considered as suicide.

"What does it matter?" the mayor says, with a pained expression at Katniss. He knows her then, from Madge, from our strawberry sales. What does it matter?" he says again. "Let her come forward."

Prim screams "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" as her arms are restraining Katniss.

"Prim, let go," Katniss says roughly. I know she is holding back tears. And she can't stand to cry in front of Panem. She will think she is displaying weakness. And she will not let anyone think that. I pry Prim off of Katniss as Prim is desperately fighting my grasp.

"Up you go Catnip," I say, in danger of tears myself. I then carry Prim to her mother as I stare at Katniss stepping onto the stage.

"Well, bravo! That's the spirit of the Games! What's your name?" Effie asks Katniss.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" says Effie Trinket. Glory? She is sentencing herself out of love! Something that you, the Capitol lack. No one claps. It's our safe way of saying, _No, this isn't right_. Then the whole crowd puts our three middle fingers to our lips and hold them out. A gesture of goodbye to someone you love. Someone you love... Katniss is holding her breath, forcing herself to stay steady.

Haymitch drunkenly crosses the stage to Katniss. "Look at her. Look at this one!" he shouts, putting his filthy arm around Katniss. She staggers a bit. "I like her!". "Lots of . . . " He searches for a word. "Spunk!" he says finally. "More than you!" he lets go of her and heads to the front of the stage. "More than you!" he yells, while pointing into a camera. Who? The Capitol? The president? What does it matter? Katniss is heading off to certain death, I could care less about Haymitch. _Maybe not,_ a voice says. _Maybe Katniss will win, you know she is good enough. And... if she didn't... wouldn't you want to avenge her? Want to take down the Capitol? For her? Haymitch is right. She is braver than the Capitol put together._ She is. She will make it. She must, not only her family can't live without her... I can't. And I've never been able to tell her. But that will change today. With my resolve, Haymitch tumbles to the ground. Wow, can't believe I share the same feelings as this guy.

Effie Trinket attempts to take attention away from Haymitch and says, "What an exciting day!" as she tries to fix her wig, which is in a critical state. "But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" she places a hand on her head and retrieves the ball with the boys' names and immediately snatches a slip. She darts to the podium, and announces, "Peeta Mellark." I see Katniss's face fall, into disappointment and shock. Why? Does she have feelings for him. I scan him over again. Merchant kid, blond, blue eyes, not to thin either, and not really that tall. But I see weakness in his eyes, and Katniss probably does too. Why would she like him? I've seen the way he gawks at her, just staring with a desperate look on his face. And how he glares at me, which actually gives me satisfaction. But I'm sure Katniss can't tell. And she isn't one to express emotions, like me. Though the only time I've seen her really happy, is the same time I do. When we hunt together, in the forest. So that lifts my spirits up. And suddenly I realize I am being selfish. Katniss is soon going to be hauled to an arena full of kids who are out to kill her, and here I am, wondering about Katniss's love interests. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks, and I shake my head. Well, I'm certain that Peeta, I think with repulsion, won't kill her. He _loves_ her too much. Or is infatuated, at the very least, I mean there is a certain devotion you see in him, to be like the other guys, who aren't even close to actual love. _Snap out of it Gale_, I scold myself. I should think practically, Effie has called for volunteers already. Ok, should I go in and protect her? But would that lead to her death, trying to save me? Would she even make it, even with the two of us fighting? And our families, what would they do? Slowly starve I guess.

No! It's too late now, they are taking Katniss and Peeta to the Justice Building. I've missed my chance. And maybe it's because I am a coward. Because I can't even think straight for a moment. And now she's gone. When I go say goodbye, no not goodbye, it has a sense of finality, I'll apologize. And, I'll tell her. And it won't be too late. She will make it out of the arena. She is a survivor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Goodbye

Katniss's mother and Prim make their way to the Justice Building, as I accompany them. We keep ourselves composed, as not to weaken Katniss. She must keep her head clear. "Prim, please help me," I request. She gives me a look of confusion, but nods. "You must make sure Katniss is determined to win. You have to persuade her, for you it won't take much, but please make her promise."

"Don't worry. I was going to anyways."

"She is coming out of there alive," I say. Prim tries to smile, but her lip quivers, and I pat her head reassuringly. "I'll bring you herbs while she is away," I tell Mrs. Everdeen, trying to fill in the silence. Her mother is a healer, and now runs a small apothecary business. Her and Prim could survive, if they keep their budget extremely tight. And, I'll keep them going, with fresh meat. I have a feeling that I wouldn't be the only one, people have a fondness for Prim, and admire Katniss's bravery. We enter the Justice Building, and they go see Katniss first. I see the baker come out from what must be Peeta's room and am surprised when he stops in front of Katniss's room. Is there something between her and Peeta? In his hand, I see a bag of something, something sweet probably. But why? I'm pretty sure there hasn't been a single word spoken between her and... him. All of a sudden, I hear Katniss yelling, but I can't make the words out clearly. Maybe because of the walls, or maybe just because my brain is completely muddled.

As the baker goes inside to see his son(if I haven't mentioned it), I press my ears to the door. Curiosity got the better of me. "Thank you," I hear Katniss say. Silence from the baker, who is usually quiet anyways. "I had some of your bread this morning. My friend Gale gave you a squirrel for it." And she mentions me. As a in context, you don't go around saying _best_ friend, I guess. "Not your best trade," She says. Still quiet. I hear Madge clear her throat, and I quickly turn around startled. I look at her sheepishly and raise my eyebrows. She doesn't owe me any explanation, but I guess her and Katniss really are friends, but she still holds up the pin she was wearing earlier. Is it to be given to Katniss as a token? They let you take one thing into the arena from your district, so I guess this might be it. It is a mockingjay, encompassed by a ring, while holding an arrow. Katniss's weapon of choice.

I step aside and let Madge go first, Ok, I don't want her to overhear my confession, while the baker exits saying, "I'll keep an eye on the little girl. Make sure she's eating." So I was right, people love Prim. Madge rushes in with a state of urgency. Within a minute she is out, with fresh tears beginning to run down her face. Now I really feel bad for being cold with her.

No time for that now, I walk into the room, holding out my arms and inviting her. She seems to sense this and rushes into my arms, laying her cheek against my heart, and her hands on my chest. I chase away the butterflies and get down to business.

"Listen," I say. "Getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've got to get your hands on a bow. That's your best chance." She would have a surefire way of winning.

"They don't always have bows," she says.

"Then make one," I say. "Even a weak bow is better than no bow at all." She could still make it work.

Her face falls. She has had many failed attempts before, but it is a very hard process.

"I don't even know if there'll be wood," she says.

"There's almost always some wood," I say. "Since that year half of them died of cold. Not much entertainment in that." That year, the players were thrown into a frozen tundra, quietly freezing to death. Not enough violence in that.

"Yes, there's usually some," she agrees.

"Katniss, it's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know," I say fervently.

"It's not just hunting. They're armed. They think," she says.

"So do you. And you've had more practice. Real practice," I counter. "You know how to kill."

"Not people," she argues.

"How different can it be, really?" I darkly say. I have to convince her to try. To remember that they wouldn't think twice about killing her, taking her Peacekeepers return and I beg for a little more

time, a minute, so I can tell her something I've been hiding too long. But they haul me away.

Katniss grasps my hand and shouts desperately, "Don't let them starve!".

"I won't! You know I won't! Katniss, remember I —" I say, but they shove me out the door, breaking our clasp and slams the door between us. Too late. I wanted to say, "Remember I love you."

I walk to the square and see both Katniss and Peeta at the station on the screen that towers us. Katniss has a passive expression, not revealing any of her emotions. Peeta, however, has a blatantly obvious look that he's been crying. But why? Living with that witch of a mother you'd think he'd be a bit tougher. But maybe this is his strategy. To appear weak and harmless, then strike back. Maybe he is more dangerous than I give him credit for, or I'm just giving him too much credit than what he's worth.

I pull myself away from the Justice building and go home. It's not worth trying to catch a glimpse of her at the train station, even if I was allowed to go. I reminisce the memories of this morning, but it seems so far away now. It doesn't seem like it was only a few hours ago we were sitting back to back, fishing peacefully. The screen has a replay of the reaping now, and flashes a diving Haymitch. A part of me pangs painfully, remembering sharing that somewhat smile with Katniss, and deepens the terrible lonely desolation I feel now. I enter the house now, looking ruefully at the table. Well I've kept my promise all right, but I certainly have no appetite. I don't feel like ever eating again. The sight of the fish and game and herbs and everything else brings back too many flashbacks of happy days, slow days, lazy afternoons with Katniss, and I lose it. Like a child, I dash off into the bedroom, and throw myself onto the bed, weeping, finally letting out the trapped tears. This is like the time after the death of my father when I let myself cry after the pain of losing someone. But I try to bring the will that screams that this is only temporary, that she will be back. But my body is overwhelmed with racking sobs, highly unlike myself, but I let myself go while my family gathers around me, patting me comfortingly. I don't hide the tears I just let it flow into the bedspread as Posy says, "She will be all right. Don't you worry Gale." I nod, but I feel some warmth crawl into my cheeks.

My mother strokes my hair and says," Don't be ashamed. Naturally you'd be scared for the one you love. But Posy is right. She'll be back before you know it." So their thoughts are along the same wavelength as mine. Wait a minute, is it that obvious that I'm in love with Katniss? Are we the only blind ones? Or is it just me?

I calm myself down and settle into bed. Not likely that I'll be able to sleep, but some quiet will be sufficient. "Gale, come eat." Does my mother not realize it's futile?

"Come on," Rory pleads, "You'll need your strength for tomorrow." It's true, if I need to keep both families going. But I can survive. "Listen, we're not gonna have anything without you, and Katniss would not want us to be hungry and waste that food. Besides, she'll probably be having Capitol food tonight, so get your butt out of bed and come on."

I nod giving in, and give Rory a slight punch, and drag myself out. Obviously they are trying to distract me, but we're settling into an awkward and uncomfortable silence as we eat. No one attempts at anymore conversation, and as I scarf down the quickest dinner of my life, and finally go to bed.

Half the night I am asleep, waking up at intervals from nightmares. About Katniss leaving me. Both leaving this world, and more embarrassingly, being left for that... _Peeta_... Saying the name disgusts me. If only he'd stop going after her. No matter, it just increases her survival rate even higher. Yeah, it's cold, but do any of us have a choice anymore? I look up at the old hand me down clock that the rusty arms read 4:30. Ugh, well, might as well get a head start.

I enter the meadow grab my weapons, and walk towards the clearing with a sense of numbness. I finally reach, and I hear her laugh. See her in a tree, beckoning me forward. I have to get my sanity back. I shake my head and begin to run, disoriented. I hear the laughter follow me, and soft footsteps echoing. What have I done to deserve this? Surely I haven't done anything so despicable to be punished so. To be awarded something so delightful, only to snatched away.

I keep running, panting desperately trying to escape. I finally just fall to the forest floor, getting a hold of myself. _Pull it together Gale, _I command myself, _You need to keep you head clear, you have to keep the families alive. Your families. You promised her._ _Families_ the word lingers over my brain. Yes, Prim and her mother might as well be part of my family as well. Wow. I've finally lost it. I darkly laugh to myself and my mind clears up. Thankfully no one was here to watch me, Katniss would've probably freaked out. I look around for game and hunt halfheartedly. I only pay half of the normal attention at what I do even though I need twice the load. I won't be hunting as much for too long anyways. Once I get things a bit straightened, I'll go down to sign up to work in the mines. Yes, I dread it, it reminds me too much of how it took my fathers life. How he died in those dark and narrow shafts. But I can't hunt forever, especially not at this pathetic rate. And it is blatantly obvious me and Katniss hunt illegally, it can't go on forever. Those days were too perfect to last.

I take whatever I caught today and just head on to the Hob, dragging my feet along, leaving behind the solitude. I enter and see Greasy Sae wave me over. She nods in greeting and I do too as she passes me a bowl of her soup. You need a really strong stomach to take this, and over time her customers develop them. I rummage for a coin, or something to trade, but she waves it away."It's on the house," she says. I raise my eyebrows in surprise, but... come on! Is it that obvious? There must be something wrong with us. I place my bag on the counter and she picks out some wild dog that happened to be near a trap of mines, and she sets a handful of coins in front of me. Quite generous today. I put it in my pocket and I notice a rusty jar new to the rotting counter. It has a few coins in it. She sees my confusion and explains, "I'm sponsoring Katniss. Well, not alone. I've started this fund for folks to chip in. I'm sure it will grow." As she says this, Darius, our favorite peacekeeper,well, as far as friendliness towards one can get anyway, swoops over me and puts in a generous amount. He slaps me on the back, grabs a bowl, and goes off. I feel my throat a little choked up (why are my emotions suddenly so controlling, disgusting)at how people are as determined as I am. I quickly get some coins out and Sae catches my hand. "You need to feed the families." That's true, but I can't resist tossing in a couple as she stares at me with mock disapproval and opens her mouth as to say somethings. But she just walks away, shaking her head and smiling at herself. I hear her mutter something that suspiciously sounded like,"Young love."

I walk by her clearing my throat loudly, but in spite of myself, I grin. And why am I so worried, I demand from myself. And I faintly hear mother's voice from last night, "Naturally you'd be scared for the one you love."


	4. Chapter 4

This one is kinda short. Sorry. Please keep reviewing! :)

Chapter 4 The Girl on Fire

After dinner we head out to the square for mandatory viewing. Tonight they showcase the tributes in the annual chariot rides, where the tributes don something to do with the primary industry of their district. So that gives some districts a bigger advantage, because they have better material to work with. Like District 1, with their pretty little gems and sparkles. And there they come out, with a snow white horse, with some girl in a gown ridiculously piled with jewels and gems. Guys would be drooling over her, but to me she just seems... shiny? Not the dress, but everything about her seems artificial, from her smiles, to her boy beside her, has something on a bit less garish, seems quite bored but mimics her. Then a boy from District 2 catches my attention. Not his clothing, I could care less, but his size and demeanor. Like he's a born killer. He could be a challenge for Katniss. And then the lethal looking girl beside him. They probably will lead the Career pack this year. Tributes pass by, some weak, some average. Then I see a massive boy from eleven, looking sullen, and a little girl right next to him. Katniss would pity her, because this girl looks strikingly like Prim in size and stature. Not good...

Then comes a faint glow, and as it gets brighter, the coal black horse has two illuminated figures right behind it. And then I realize... it's Katniss! And in a matching outfit...him. She is strikingly beautiful, with a black unitard that brings out her figure, and a fluttering fiery cape and crown. She has outshone the others! Sponsors will surely be tripping over each other to back her up! And she's smiling and waving? Throwing kisses? Katniss? Either the Capitol food has done something to her or she's just playing her cards right. As good as that is it's rather odd. But the only route to survival is to amuse these creatures, and play along with their little game. Someone throws her a rose and she catches it. She blows another kiss, and those idiots are fighting over to catch that imaginary kiss. I might've been along with them, well in spirit at now I notice... Wait! Is she holding Peeta's hand? Why on earth? I doubt she even knew his name before this, and they're holding hands? And there he is, with that stupid goofy smile. Has she been directed to do so? Probably. It isn't my favorite tactic. But she looks gorgeous nonetheless, and I will be forever grateful to her stylist, Cinna, who they now show after the tributes leave. This is his and his partner, Portia's first year in the games, and they have already created the most stunning exhibit ever. Well in terms of sponsors, check.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Traitor

There was one person that caught my attention, but it wasn't a tribute or stylist. Not a member of an audience either. In fact, Darius had pointed her out. "They never show avoxes..." he muttered.

"What is an avox?" I had asked.

"Someone who is a traitor to the Capitol. They become servants, if lucky, woth no speaking ability. They usually aren't shown But I guess the camera accidentally caught her. I think she is the one tending to Katniss."

I took a better look and I was shocked. I've seen this girl before, and so has Katniss.

It happened a few months ago. It was a normal day, we were hunting. And then the forest became quiet, as if something was wrong. And eerily, only one bird remained singing, but not it's usual song. Telling us to run. That's why my instinct had frozen up. Telling me to escape, and save her. I had grabbed Katniss and dived behind a rock, and her eyes were intent on the running pair. The pair were clearly out of breath and exhausted. But they were running from death, looking like complete refugees. But I felt like any association with them screamed danger. Maybe if I hadn't had Katniss with me. And no family to turn back to, depending on me, even if Katniss would've kept them going if one day I hadn't returned.

The redheaded girl had spotted us, and screamed out for help. I held tighter onto Katniss to restrain her, as selfish as it is. Then out of the blue, a hovercraft has popped out from the sky. It dropped out a net onto the girl, and the boy trying to resist, was speared, like prey. The girl had given out one last final scream (I'm pretty sure it was her last, Darius mentioned that they cut out the tongues of avoxes and she was taken to the hovercraft as well. I'd always thought that the girl had died, but there she is, serving the Capitol and tributes. I know Katniss had felt extremely guilty about not saving them, and I did too, I _do _have a heart you know. Great, just great. One more thing on Katniss's mind to distract her. And anyways, there was no guarantee we could've saved them. As much as we are excellent hunters, it's four teenagers against a gigantic Capitol hovercraft, full of weapons, and go at least a hundred times faster than all of us combined. That was the argument I had used against her, to placate her, but surely she is reliving the incident. It's as if the Capitol is doing this all on purpose, to unhinge her on purpose, as if they somehow were aware of our presence. _Maybe they were, _says a little voice, _maybe they just let you guys go, just cause you're part of 12. Insignificant problems._ Like a minor itch you just ignore. But how? Can we really be that unimportant? But what about the harsh sentences? Where have they gone?

In the end we had decided they were from the Capitol. Why escape from the life of luxury, and a place with no games? No clue. I think they were making a run to District 13 even though it's supposed to be a pile of ashes. Maybe they wanted to camp out... for the rest of their lives. _Good luck with that, _I thought. Capitol kids camping out, they failed in the end... Or, they knew that something was there in 13. Something the rest doesn't know about. Of course, I never had mentioned this hypothesis. She thinks I'm crazy enough as it is.

As I go to bed I prepare for another restless night.


	6. Chapter 6: Training

Extremely sorry for the delay. Really. You can lash out at me all you want. Well, I'm starting to continue with this again, and am trying to do it by stages/days in the book. Well enjoy, and please review. :)

Chapter 6: Training

I don't plan on seeing Katniss for a while. On screen, to clarify. For three days she'll be training for the games, on the third exhibiting her talents to the Gamemakers. The Gamemakers will award her a score from zero (ridiculously bad) to twelve (The best, though no one has ever gotten above a ten). With her shooting skills, she deserves a twelve. Though maybe, as a strategy, she might pretend to be bad, so people won't target her. But maybe she could lose sponsors that way. Even though a high number will make her a target for the Careers, she should go for it. I just hope no one else knows her secret talent until they are in the arena.

I sleepily eat my breakfast, because I was up half the night having nightmares. I decide that, instead of putting it off any longer, I'll work in the mines. My hours won't be too long, because of the Games. And we'll have to be living hungry if all my hunting trips all end like my previous one. I'm not sure if it will bearable, working in the place of my father's death. And the mines, they're so stuffy! It's the complete opposite of the woods, with all the fresh air, the pure rivers, so close that I could refreshen myself there anytime that I wanted to.

I trudge towards the mines, to do the deed before I can talk myself out of it. _What's the worst that can happen? Being suffocated to death? Exploding? Well at least that'll be faster..._ I pick up the pace. I am at the entrance, and see a peacekeeper sitting idle with his face buried in his hands, sleeping. Now, I notice a human sized hole in the wall next to the guy, with planks around it so people can find it.

At the sound of my purposefully loud footsteps he stirs, and growls something about being late. That is, until he notices me in a non miners outfit. Too bad it cannot stay that way. "Looks like we've got a new recruit. Good, we need some fresh meat," he said in a voice, which I take to be intimidating. Or a sad attempt to. He tries staring me down and then shrinks back. If only he knew that he is dealing with Gale Hawthorne, who doesn't back down from anything. _Except going in with Katniss,_ that stupid little voice says. And again, justifying myself, I argue that it was families. That she would never forgive me, and probably kill me out of frustration anyways. Just kidding. Well, I would hope so. But she'd tell me that I was being completely stupid that I left our families to starve from an emotional choice. So here I am, doing my duty, and these thoughts strengthen my resolve. I keep staring at the man uncomfortably until he gruffly asks, "Name?"

"Gale Hawthorne."

"Age."

"Eighteen."

"Date of birth?" It matters?

"September sixteenth."

He stops his interview at this and says, "You've waited a long time boy. But, it looks like you've got strength," he says, eyeing my muscles. As if he doesn't know that we hunt illegally. _Maybe not_, I allow, this guy doesn't seem none too bright.

"I work out a lot," I lie casually. He nods indifferently, not caring enough to be suspicious of a kid from the Seam, who instead of scraping by has the time for working out.

"Well, let's put you to work." We go along a roughly dug tunnel, meandering from the path that usually takes people to the elevators for school trips. "You'll be in more use in this area." I thinks that's what he says. Half the time I keep thinking, _how much further do we have to go down. _"We're deepening the mines," he explains in his rough voice, looking at my expression. "So we're giving you basic work, as in muscle. No skill necessary." Does he think I'm stupid? Well, that could work to my advantage. "Lifting boulders, helping to deepen wedges, transport the rubble, and so forth. So you'll be in and out of the mine a lot. Questions?"

Well, I'll be able to get fresh air, and that's more than I was daring to hope for. And carrying thins, easy. "So where do I take the rubble?"

"Alright, this information is classified, but I think you can keep quiet kid." I just nod. "So you'll wheelbarrow back up here, and then you go through this path. By the way, the name's Orin. No fancy-schmancy Peacekeeper stuff."

"I think I can live with that. So where are we going?"

"To a place called the Meadow."

Over the next two days I quickly fall into a routine. Get up, hunt, drop off food, got to the mines. Work all day, go to hob, and come back home dead. Tonight they are showing the results of the training session. I don't know score I am hoping for Katniss. A high score, and she becomes a target. A low one, she loses potential sponsors.

They go through each tribute, one by one, and when my eyes glaze over, they show the scores of the District 12 tributes. Peeta Mellark: eight. Huh. Impressive. Katniss Everdeen: eleven. Eleven! She would. Well, at least some people will have their money on her. If I could talk to her now, I would say, "Well, there's some room for improvement there."


	7. Chapter 7: Interviews

Hi there. See, I updated. I'm so excited, we have finally gotten to the games (well next chapter don't get too excited), and Gale is going to be pretty jump and possibly insane. And possibly drive everyone insane. Well read this for now as I start typing away.

Chapter 7: Interviews

Tonight was the last night. The last day Katniss has before she must enter the arena, that is. I can not think the possibility of the alternative. She must live. The host, Caesar Flickerman, comes out and greets the audience. He has a different color of hair and eyelids and lips each year. This year it is a powdery blue. The Capitol people and their fashions. The first tribute comes out. She is made up clearly to appeal to sponsors with her looks. Though the Games definitely aren't a beauty contest, good looking tributes do gain an immense advantage. For instance, Finnick Odair, by far the best looking tribute, if it doesn't sound too queer from a guy's point of view. He received the most expensive gifts in the arena in Hunger Games history. And it was the key to his victory. Personally, I think Katniss is the most beautiful girl I have seen, with or without make-up. There are only a few contestants that stand out to me, as each three minute interview goes by. A brutal one, very bloodthirsty from Two, I think he might be especially intent on killing Katniss, since her score beat his. I don't like how he looks at her. If I could, I would kill him right now myself. Then a girl from Five whose face resembles a fox, looks very clever and sneaky. She looks like the type to hide in the shadows until she can silently strike. Very sly and elusive. Then I see a boy who is crippled, from District 10. I wonder if Katniss will hesitate to kill him. Then comes the girl who looks like Prim. She already looks like she is about to fly, added to that, she has a lovely gown set with wings. The poor, small, girl earned a seven. When she is asked her greatest strength she timidly replies, "I'm very hard to catch. And if they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out." We won't.

After a gruff boy of few words, comes Katniss. Spectacular Katniss. No, I don't have sufficient words for her. her dress, is made up of jewels, and it accents her shimmering skin, and flashing eyes. Her hair is made up of red and orange highlights, adding on to her fire theme. This is a new flashy Katniss. Though she manages to pull it off beautifully. She sits down after some oohs and ahs. "She looks quite nice," my mother says. "Though I don't really think that's her style."

"I don't know... the Capitol might have already had an effect on her," I joke. And so the interview begins.

"So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" asks Caesar. Katniss freezes up, and after a pause, I see her make eye contact with her stylist, Cinna. Oh how I owe him. At least she has someone there to bring her comfort."The lamb stew," she manages.

Caesar laughs, and some of the audience joins in.

"The one with the dried plums?" asks Caesar. She nods, with her cheeks slightly red. "Oh, I eat it by the bucketful." He turns sideways to the audience in mock horror, placing his hand on his stomach. "It doesn't show, does it?" They reassure him and applaud. I actually like Caesar (or almost, I mean he is Capitol), because he tries to help the tributes as much as he can.

"Now, Katniss," he says, "When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?" The camera shows Cinna, who raises an eyebrow at Katniss.

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" she asks.

The audience laughs sincerely, and so does my family, apparently I had been gripping to myself in fear, and Caesar replies, "Yes. Start then."

"I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this, either." she lifts her skirt and spreads it out. "I mean, look at it!" The cameras follow her eyes to Cinna, who makes a spinning motion with his begins to twirl. I'm sorry, what?

"Oh, do that again!" says Caesar, and so she raises her arms and spins and spins letting the skirt fly out, giving the appearance that the dress is surrounding her in fire. The audience cheers. Finally she stops, and clutches Caesar's arm.

"Don't stop!" he says.

"I have to, I'm dizzy!" she says while giggling (!). For her sake, I hope all this giggling is coming from stage fright.

My mother says, "Maybe you are right Gale."

"I was joking mother. At least I hope I was. I can only hope they gave her some alcohol, so she's acting this... crazy."

"Maybe she's finally lost it," says Rory, and I punch him. Our mother gives us reproachful looks, and rolls her eyes. She knows it's just much easier to ignore us.

Caesar wraps an arm around her, and I feel myself foolishly tense up.

"Don't worry, I've got you. Can't have you following in your mentor's footsteps," Caesar says. Everyone's hooting as the cameras find Haymitch, who is by now famous for his ridiculous head dive at the reaping, and he waves them away good-naturedly and points back to her. "It's all right," Caesar tells the audience. "She's safe with me. So, how about that training score. E-le-ven. Give us a hint what happened in there."

She glances at the Gamemakers on the balcony and bites her lip (well there's some of the old Katniss, the one with a bad habit). "Um . . . all I can say, is I think it was a first."The cameras are switch to the Gamemakers, who are laughing and nodding their stupid heads.

"You're killing us," Caesar says in mock pain. "Details. Details."

She looks to the balcony and says, "I'm not supposed to talk about it, right?" Now, I'm in pain. If only I knew what she did. Probably let her temper get out of control. Even in front of the Gamemakers.

One Gamemaker yells, "She's not!"

"Thank you," she says. "Sorry. My lips are sealed."

"Let's go back then, to the moment they called your sister's name at the reaping," says Caesar. The atmosphere just grew serious, with no ghost of giggles or twirls. "And you volunteered. Can you tell us about her?"

Again she looks at Cinna, with sadness on his face. I think I've found a Capitol citizen that I truly like. "Her name's Prim. She's just twelve. And I love her more than anything." You've proved that to us Katniss. In a way that breaks our hearts. There is absolute silence. The city of parties is quiet.

"What did she say to you? After the reaping?" Caesar asks.

She swallows hard from the memory and says, "She asked me to try really hard to win." The audience freezes, hanging on to her every word.

"And what did you say?" prompts Caesar gently.

She tenses like she does during hunting. Her voice deepens when she says, "I swore I would."

"I bet you did," says Caesar, squeezing Katniss. The buzzer goes off. "Sorry we're out of time. Best of luck, Katniss Everdeen, tribute from District Twelve."

"I told you Mom, Katniss was just temporarily... off."

"I think she was pretty," Posy finally says.

"Do you now?" I say.

"Yeah, but I wish it was pink," she says thoughtfully.

"You wish everything was pink." Rory says.

"Rory, shut up, we're missing the last one," I say. He sticks his tongue out at me.

At the moment I hear Peeta playing up the baker role, comparing the tributes to the breads from their districts. Then he has a funny anecdote about the perils of the Capitol showers. "Tell me, do I still smell like roses?" he asks Caesar, and then there's a whole run where they take turns sniffing each other that brings down the house. I admit this kid could be a comedian. Whatever, you can't have the other tributes laugh to death. Caesar asks him if he has a girlfriend back home.

Peeta hesitates, then gives an unconvincing shake of his head. What an actor.

"Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" presses Caesar.

Peeta sighs dramatically and says,"Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping." He isn't...

Sounds of sympathy from the crowd. Unrequited love they can relate to. Don't we all.

"She have another fellow?" asks Caesar. "I don't know, but a lot of boys like her," says Peeta. That's for sure. But I'm sure Blondie knows about me. The whole town does. "So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" says Caesar encouragingly. Ha, no.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning . . . won't help

in my case," says Peeta. No way...

"Why ever not?" says Caesar, confused. Peeta blushes to an extreme shade of red and stammers out. "Because . . . be-cause . . . she came here with me."

He did.

We all look at each other, my family with looks of shock. I'm only surprised he admitted it. On camera. Clever boy, that sniveling baker. "You knew Gale?"

"Yes," I replied tersely, showing my desire to not broach upon the subject.

The camera shoots to Katniss's face (I'm really curious about her reaction too) with mouth half open in a mix of surprise and disbelief. But I don;t think she realizes it until I see her head slightly jerk and her lips press together. She stares at the floor, attempting to hide any emotion. Just my luck.

"Oh, that is a piece of bad luck," says Caesar, and there's a real edge of pain in his voice. The crowd murmurs in agreement, a few have even given cries of pain.

"It's not good," agrees Peeta.

"Well, I don't think any of us can blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that young lady," says Caesar. No really? "She didn't know?"

Peeta shakes his head. "Not until now." Typical Katniss. Oblivious to her own power and beauty. The screen still shows Katniss, with a blush getting deeper and spreading by the moment.

"Wouldn't you love to pull her back out here and get a response?" Caesar asks the audience. The crowd screams pleas. "Sadly, rules are rules, and Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Well, best of luck to you, Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours."

The roar of the crowd is deafening. Peeta has stolen the spotlight with his declaration of love. When the audience finally settles down, he chokes out a quiet "Thank you" and returns to his seat. I get a glimpse of Katniss's face when she reluctantly lifts it for the anthem, and I see her frown. Her anger. She doesn't believe him. She think's she has been made a fool.

Of course instead of thinking someone loves her, she would rather think they are trying to bring her down.

Of course.


	8. Chapter 8: The Hunt Begins

Ok. I stayed up late so I can type this up. I included a Haymitch thingamajjiger at the end. Tell me what you think, and if I should add more. Expect slower updates cause of school and projects (I still want to maintain quality, this chapter, to me is meh-ish cause I really wasn't into the first day) But we're at the games yay! There's a bit cursing cause, Gale is a teenage boy. I'm pretty sure he doesn't say fudge. I'll stop rambling after I say, thank you for all the favorites, story alerts, and most of all reviews. They are what keeps me going, and makes me silently giggle like a maniac. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 8: The Hunt Begins

I go to the mines on an empty stomach and with no energy at all. The whole night I was tossing and turning, and I couldn't bring myself to eat. I clock in and go down, down, down.

"Hey," a man named Augustus says. "Big day today, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"If only we had enough people to..."

This caught my attention. "To what?"

"To end this," he says darkly. "End the suffering and torture. But people here are cowards. This is a cowardly district. The most pathetic one."

"Orin..." I warn.

"Don't worry about him kid. I hear he's none too happy with the Capitol either. He's been given this job cause he's had some contacts to get him out of his trouble. He's been spared from being an Avox."

"Really..." I'd never have known by the looks of him. "So what though? What's the good talking about it?"

"Well by talking about it, I've gained some contacts myself. The Capitol is trying to subdue everything. Why do you think we dump the rubble at the Meadow?"

"Because it's easier?" I say, not knowing where this is headed.

"No. Well yes, but it's to pollute it. People wouldn't want to escape if they are slowed down by that. It gives us a hard time."

"What's the big deal? It's not like they aren't giving us a hard time already."

"Whatever kid. When you realize how bad the Capitol is-"

"I do realize that! Hell, I've been rambling about it forever whenever I go hunting." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Seems like we've got a potential rebel here. Tell you what, when it's time, you'll know. You will fight. That is, if you want to."

I think of Katniss and what she has to go through. I think of the years of our suffering. Everyone's suffering. But no more. "Is that even a question? You better let me know."

"Count on it."

We gather at the square. The one's in our district who care enough, gather the first day so we can all be together. To watch this horrifying game. The screen lights up, as we get the first look at the arena, as the contestants rise up from the floor. I see Katniss, who seems a bit unfocused. If only I could speak to her. If only I was there to kill everyone who would dare to touch her.

My thoughts are interrupted when Claudius Templesmith announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

The timer begins. The sixty seconds the tributes must stay still. They show the cornucopia, and a shot shows Katniss's eyes going to a sheath of arrows and a bow. No. Katniss. Don't. Please have the good sense to go up against twenty three other tributes, waiting to get you as soon as your back is turned. I regret telling her to get a bow and set of arrows. The camera shoots to Peeta who catches her eye and shakes his head no. WIll I stop owing this kid? he gets Katniss publicity, and he's looking out for her? And the Game's begin, she grabs plastic and a loaf of bread while looking furious. I expect her to run away. But, she runs towards the Cornucopia! Oh that Katniss, she would! Not satisfied with what she got! Dammit Katniss run! She grabs a backpack at the same time another boy does, and she struggles (and drops her bread) until the boy coughs blood in her face. He has a knife in his back. The girl who put it there looks at Katniss, about to throw as my heart drops. She can't die. At least not yet. She is my survivor.

Katniss throws a strap across her shoulder and shoots towards the forest. But there's a knife whizzing towards her as we all gasp. But she blocks it with her bag (smart girl) and secures the pack on her while grinning, as if thanking the girl for the weapon.

The camera focuses back on the Cornucopia, while Claudius comments, "The girl on fire, already trailblazing." he laughs weakly, but apparently no one around him joins in. Stupid. There are already bodies scattered around the Cornucopia, and they show some other fleeing tributes. The girl like Prim. The silent gruff boy. The fox-like girl The Careers gather, hoarding the most valuable assets. They corner a crippled boy from District 10? I think. He pleads, "No, please spare me. I can help you."

"How?" the knife-girl challenges. She sneers, "Please. I bet you couldn't even be of any use to your poor family. What use can you be of us."

"Loosen up Clove," the bloodthirsty boy says, "Let's see what this wimp has to say."

"I can make traps," the boy smiles hopefully, trying to survive. "If you make a camp or something, I can reactivate the mines. It would make anyone who tried to take your stuff explode. That would be easier for you guys. Less work."

"Hmm," Clove says, "What do you think Cato? In or out?"

"I say in. Not much this kid can do to us. I'd like to see him try," he grins with malice.

"Oh thank you! I won't let you down."

"You better not," Clove gives the boy a look causing him to cower. Well we certainly know who the leaders of the Careers are.

"Isn't she charming?" Darius says sarcastically. "Bitch," he mutters, causing me to laugh for a second before I return to my frown. "Ease up boy. She'll be fine."

"How do you know! She was almost killed! She just got away from the bloodbath, big fucking deal! She doesn't have food or water with her, how do I know she'll even last the night, with psycho Gamemakers happily playing with her life! They don't give a damn! How can you know from just standing here-"

"Gale!" my mother reprimands, "Be nice."

"Fine," I grumble. "Sorry, Darius. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"It's fine Gale. I can think of what you are going through. Have you told the girl you love her?"

"No," I say quietly. "I haven't"

I look back at the screen to see the Careers approach Peeta. It feels too wrong for me to wish the boy dead, so I can't. But I'm not exactly praying for him either.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lover Boy here. The baker boy," Clove says in her permanent sneer.

Peeta holds his ground. "What do you want?" he asks. To kill you, you idiot.

"Great question," she says sarcastically. Ugh, I do not want to be thinking like _her_. "You're in with us. You're either in or dead. We want some extra muscle. You're choice."

Peeta thinks for a moment, and just nods his head. "Good," she says, narrowing her eyes and stroking his face with her nails and walks ahead with Cato.

"What just happened?" I ask.

"Guess they planned this all out."

"Huh." What else did they plan out? They don't show Katniss much, except when she talks to a rabbit, and goes through her materials. Then they show her strapping herself to a tree to sleep. Clever girl. But then I realize she hasn't found water yet. Maybe she has, but they didn't show her yet. Part of me glad for Katniss's absence. The less she's shown, means the less... action she is involved in.

They show the pictures of the dead tributes. The Capitol Anthem plays until Katniss sleeps.

Day one is complete.

What Haymitch Thought

As Haymitch saw Katniss running to get a backpack, he was furious. No one had ever seen him this angry. He was screaming every foul name he could at the monitor, as if she could hear the insults. _Why couldn't the damn girl listen to me just once? I lay off my drinking, and she just completely ignores my advice? At least the boy had some good sense to distract her. _Haymitch smiled at the thought. _If only she knew the truth. How the boy felt for her. Like how I felt for my girl. But the Capitol took that away. Like they take everything. They'll take away the girl from the boy too. _And he has to watch every second of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this is kind of short, but it's my birthday today, and i had my sweet sixteen yesterday and have been planning for it the whole week. This chapter is sort of filler, so I might just start skipping the boring parts. Or boring for Gale to describe anyway. Review if you want my birthday to be awesome. I have to update my other story too today. As long as the giant spider is not on my notebook. Ok then read!

Chapter 9 The Girl on Fire

They give us an early break at the mines, so we can watch updates on the Games. They show Katniss as I began to panic, waking up at the middle of the night totally furious. I am confused until I see why she is angry. Some idiot lit a fire! Might as well as be saying come get me, I feel like dying. No wonder she is pissed. She's tied in a tree next to some idiotic girl.

She was asking for it. While asleep, the Careers come and strike. I see Peeta is with them, but has sustained some injuries along the way. Not that I care. The stupid boy is with the Careers! Has he _no_ decency at all? I freeze up, and am thinking if they are going to hunt Katniss now. One shouts, "Twelve down and eleven to go!" and the rest of the ass-heads add in hoots. Savages. They check the girl for items and walk away (a relief) and the girl is still alive, barely holding on. She pants and cries, all alone.

"Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking," says Cato. He doesn't even deserve being named. It humanizes him.

They keep walking until someone asks, "Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?"

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately."

"Unless she isn't dead."

"She's dead. I stuck her myself."

"Then where's the cannon?"

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done."

"Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice."

"I said she's dead!"

The retards argue until Peeta hushes them. "We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!" The camera shows Katniss almost fall from her branch. She definitely did not see that one coming.

"Go on, then, Lover Boy," says the boy from District 2. "See for yourself."

Peeta goes to the dying girl and kneels down beside her. The girl extends her hand for him to take it. He squeezes it and holds on. Why doesn't he just kill her already?

While Peeta is with the girl, the cameras show the Careers.

"Why don't we just kill him now and get it over with?" asks some other blonde girl.

"Let him tag along. What's the harm? And he's handy with that knife," says

Is he? That's news. So he isn't completely useless.

"Besides, he's our best chance of finding her," that brutal boy says.

And we've found our motive. The camera flashes Katniss with here eyebrows raised.

"Why? You think she bought into that sappy romance stuff?"

"She might have. Seemed pretty simpleminded to me. Every time I think about her spinning around in that dress, I want to puke."

"Wish we knew how she got that eleven." I notice Clove give the boy a look.

The sound of Peeta returning silences them. "Was she dead?" the cruel boy asks.

"No. But she is now," says cannon fires to prove his point. "Ready to move on?"

So Peeta is still with them. Helping them, even. But why? Surely he is not hunting Katniss. Is he trying to still protect her.

Why didn't I volunteer?

"Move," she whispers, before she does though and makes a neat landing. I swear, it's as if the girl was born on a tree. She cocks her head and gives us a knowing smile. What is she doing? Probably acting all crazy again.

Much doesn't happen after that. She catches a rabbit with a snare, one that I've taught her. Then she wanders as she eats looking for something. She goes on and on until it's late at night, and the Capitol anthem plays.

The next day she lets us know what she wants as she finally says water, maybe trying to get a sponsor or something. No luck she walks on and on. Why the heck isn't anyone giving her water? Surely she has some sponsors that can afford her a bottle of water! The camera shows us a pond. WIll she find it.

She does late at night. She sits down and plays with the mud. One, two, three, her head lifts up as she realizes where the mud is from. She finally gets her water.

It seems like her trouble is over for now when there's something new the Gamemakers bring out.

Fire.

As Katniss is tied to tree, fire starts to chase her. She manages to escape and runs. Hopefully she can outrun the fire. Those damn Gamemakers! The damn Capitol! Why are these people such fucking sadists! What if we put their children to die, and kill each other, in their strange make up and bodies? Even then they would have fun.

She runs with her mouth and nose covered, smart, but her jacket catches on fire. As she extinguishes it the camera shows all the tributes running, and the screen shows that they are meant to run back to near the Cornucopia. Of course we need some more fights. What fun would it be without anyone dying?

Haymitch

_Come on girl, you're almost there._

"Water," he heard the girl say. _I realize that. But do you want me to waste sponsor money on water? So damn close? No. You will get through these games, but you're going to need a lot more help. It's going to be even more hell. But you'll only realize it when it happens. Only then._

The girl finds it as Haymitch smirks. _This girl can be so stupid. She actually thinks Peeta is with the Careers. Only because I forced the kid to. What District 12 kid with respect would actually want to?_

He dwells on this until he sees the sea of fire.

_What do you know. The first trick is Hell. The Girl on FIre needs to escape from fire. How clever._


	10. Chapter 10: Ally

Chapter 10: Ally

The next time I tune in to the Games, it's after dinner, my first one in days. She had to stuff the food in my mouth herself, after she caught me redistributing my food. How could I indulge myself while Katniss was scraping by?

"Gale," my mother had said, "Katniss's family is eating, even though they are worried sick about her." Are they? I honestly haven't been talking to them, just dropping game and materials off, and quickly running off. I didn't like seeing the house so empty.

The TV shows a recap of what had happened. The fire caused much damage to the players, including Katniss, where I see many burns on her, and I wince. I know how much she hates burns, she can't even see them, she told me. They are showing live that Katniss is up in a tree, as the Careers crowd around. Including Baker Boy.

I am stunned as she smiles at them. Still sarcastic. "How's everything with you?" she says cheerfully.

The Careers are just as shocked as I am and that Cato says, "Well enough. Yourself?" "It's been a bit warm for my taste," she say. I can "The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?"

"Think I will," says Cato.

"Please, if Katniss can top me at climbing, no way can that monstrosity catch up to her," I say. My mother laughs.

"Here, take this, Cato," says the girl from District 1 (Glimmer?), and she offers him the silver bow and sheath of arrows that was in the Cornucopia. I hadn't noticed. Katniss glares at Peeta (amusing) as he busies himself with his knife, which he is apparently so good at. Coward, look her in the eye. Cato gets on the tree as Katniss begins to climb at a much more rapid pace.

"You were right, she is like a squirrel Gale!" Posy says. Why she is so pleased, I have no idea. Maybe it's the whole furry animal thing. Girls.

"Three...Two...One," I mutter, and the idiot plummets next to his broken branch. "Right on cue." He begins swearing with words I've only heard at the Hob and mines, and I cover Posy's ear as she covers Rory's.

"It's not like I don't know anything he's saying, Mom," Rory complains. "Gale taught me everything."

"Stop bluffing," I glare at him. So I stubbed my foot this one time (understatement), and it had hurt like _hell._ So what was I was supposed to do? It's not my fault Mom walked in at the end of the milder portion of my rant. And all I had said was hell. And shit. And fuck. And a few other words that begin with a b and some other letters. She made me wash my mouth out with soap. As if she never cursed. The idiots grumble to each other until a frustrated Peeta says, "Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning." Like you will.

She puts some water on her wound, and I flinch as I realize that she's in pain again. She doesn't get any sleep but the camera reveals she has company. That Rue girl came to the same tree and just watched everything that had happened. Man, that girl is good. I don't feel worried. I don't think this girl is going to hurt Katniss. They make eye contact for a while, until she points at a wasps nest. Templesmith says (I occasionally listen to him), "Well lookie, here. We've got ourselves a tracker jacker nest."

The hairs on the back of my neck stand as I look in horror at my family.

"Shit," slips out from my mouth, as Posy giggles. Then she turns pink when we frown at her. Tracker jackers is something we never messed with. Enough stings and you go either mad or you end up dead. And here Katniss is, as the old saying goes, caught between a rock and a hard place. Except much more deadly. Rue is gone, when Katniss looks for her. Did Rue come just to warn her? Suddenly, Katniss has a determined look and whips out her knife, climbs up, and waits for something.

"No, she isn't," I murmur. As the anthem plays, she is. Almost. Then she returns, and she finds ointment. Yes! She must have some sponsors, if this can be afforded. I remember Greasy Sae's collection. I wonder how that's going. I must ask. How are they getting it all to the Capitol? "Oh, Haymitch," she whispers. "Thank you." Did she really think that she was all alone? She sighs in relief, as do I.

I realize we have been watching the Games throughout the night, and Rory and Posy have fallen asleep. "Mom go to sleep. I'll let you know if anything happens." Though before I finish the sentence, she's out. Katniss whispers the girl's name, and gestures to show her plan. So she is going to finish. Of course. The camera shows Rue flying from tree to tree and Katniss smiles.

It doesn't last long. She quickly saws, but the jackers are coming out, and one finds a target on Katniss's knee. The nest crashes down, as the residents buzz angrily, and more find their way to Katniss.

"Oh, fuck!" I gasp, and my mother stirs, her eyes quickly widen.

"She's done it," she says in awe. The Careers panic, and most of them scatter to the lake. Glimmer and some District Four girl, are not so lucky. Glimmer twitches to stillness, in hysterics as Katniss watches in silent horror. The other girl is slowly dying out of her view, but no one seems to care. Katniss's skin is in terrible shape, but she runs to retrieve the bow and arrows when the cannon fires, typical, and she get the key to winning this game. Playing her biggest strength. The other cannon fires, as a strange look passes over her face. Oh no. She must be hallucinating. _Please let the tributes be far away, please, please, please!_ I plead silently. I exchange a look of panic with my mother. I know this can't be the end. _She will make it out alive, _I repeat for the thousandth time. My only solace.

"Do it!" she yells fiercely at herself (well at least I think so) and yanks her weapons out. Someone comes in as she positions an arrow. But she stumbles. Shit! She just has to be dizzy now! Crap it's Peeta! Oh wait, it's only Peeta with a spear (where did that come from)?. She's safe (for a bit).

"What are you still doing here?" he scolds her? She stares at him, utterly confused. "Are you mad?" He pokes her with the shaft of the spear. She's not an animal, Peeta. "Get up! Get up!" she gets up, but he still pushes her. Seeing that she's still confused, he shoves her hard, clearly desperate. But why? "Run!" he screams. "Run!"

Cato joins them, wielding a sword. So that's why. Maybe I'm confused as well. She finally bolts out of there, screaming her head off, and I feel the tears coming. It hurts me, so terribly, to see her in this much pain. In any pain, for that matter. She finally crouches, and then passes out, as do I.

I wake up at sometime around the afternoon. Good thing it's Sunday, my off day. My mother shoves food at me. I realize I haven't been to Katniss's place, but conveniently, I supplied them extra well yesterday.

"Eat."

I reluctantly take a bite and look at her, waiting for news.

"She's alive." I sigh in relief. "But the poor thing, she has all those stings, and had so many nightmares. She was screaming the whole time she was asleep. She said Prim and Gale a lot. She misses you."

"In her nightmares," I mumble. But at least she worries for me. She cares. I don't think she would have been so restless if she had been dreaming about herself.

"So that's where they left off of then?"

"They left it off, when Cato confronted Peeta." I hold my breath. Do I want him dead or alive? "They fought. Peeta barely got away, he has a huge wound in his leg." Well, he's alive. To my surprise, I'm relieved.

"I'm not sure how long he will last, I hope he doesn't get blood poisoning. He sure has helped Katniss a lot."

"Yeah." I could have helped her even more.

"Gale, I know you're blaming yourself. I know you. But you need to understand, what would have happened if you did. And there can't be two victors. You know she needs you. She would have never forgiven herself."

"Yeah," I replied again.

The next two days are agony. Each time I check on the Games, Katniss is still asleep, thrashing about, in mental pain. My body joins her, and we both suffer, as does her family.

I'm at her house when Katniss finally comes to. Our heads lift up when we hear Katniss say, "You know, they're not the only ones who can form alliances."

Rue pauses, before she asks, "You want me for an ally?"

"Of course," I say. Prim and her mother stare at me. "Well, who does Rue look like? Prim! She obviously looks at her like she does Prim here. it's her piece of home in the arena."

"You think so?" Prim says, smiling a little. "I never would have noticed. But it's going to break Katniss's heart when she dies."

"Well Katniss is certainly not going to kill her. She just has to die before then," I say bluntly. Prim barely shudders. These past few weeks, she's grown stronger. She's accepted what must happen. I still don't want her to see her sister kill though. Do I?

"Why not?" Katniss asks, as I jump. For a moment I thought she had answered to me. "You saved me with those tracker jackers. You're smart enough to still be alive. And I can't seem to shake you anyway," she says with a friendly smile."You hungry? Come on then, I've had two kills today."

Rue hesitatingly goes near Katniss and says, "I can fix your stings."

"Can you?" Katniss asks. "How?"

She digs in the pack she carries and pulls out a handful of leaves. I've seen these before at Katniss's house. The one time a tracker found me. That's when we learned to be careful, and I remember now that I've hallucinated pretty badly, and Katniss had to drag me, kicking and screaming. I had only just met Katniss a few weeks before then. Seems like a century ago. "Where'd you find those?"

"Just around. We all carry them when we work in the orchards. They left a lot of nests there," says Rue. "There are a lot here, too."

"That's right. You're District Eleven. Agriculture," Katniss says. "Orchards, huh? That must be how you can fly around the trees like you've got wings." Rue grins back at Katniss. "Well, come on, then. Fix me up." Rue chews up some leaves and places the goo on Katniss's knee. Well, as long as it works."Ohhh." Katniss sighs.

Rue laughs. "Lucky you had the sense to pull the stingers out or you'd be a lot worse."

"Do my neck! Do my cheek!" Katniss pleads. As Rue complies, Katniss laughs in pleasure. I close my eyes, glad that Katniss has found some help, from a mini Prim.

"I've got something for that." Katniss says, and covers Rue's her arm with the burn medicine.

"You have good sponsors," Rue says longingly.

"Have you gotten anything yet?" Katniss asks. Rue shakes her head. "You will, though. Watch. The closer we get to the end, the more people will realize how clever you are." Katniss definitely sees Prim in this girl, Katniss handles her the same way.

"You weren't joking, about wanting me for an ally?" she asks.

"No, I meant it," Katniss replies.

"Okay," Rue says, and holds out her hand. They shake. "It's a deal."

Haymitch, Effie, and Cinna

He laughs at the girl teasing the Careers. That girl sure does have spunk. When the girl looks at the boy, he can't help as he snorts, earning a horrified look from Effie. Effie doesn't know how to reprimand Haymitch. How could Haymitch laugh, at a time like this? Doesn't he care?

Cinna allows himself a small smile, through his constantly tensed up body. Oh, his girl on fire. He frowns, as he blames himself yet again, for his outfit as the excuse to burn her. And him.

But the three are far from amused when they see the two suffer. Both mentally, and physically. Surely one of them will make it out alive?

Haymitch winces as he watches the boy. Effie and Cinna smile at her choice of an ally, but Haymitch is too preoccupied with the boy. Haymitch knows what he promised. But doesn't he still have the right to care? They assess the ally.

"Ah yes, I remember her," Cinna says. "She had a lovely outfit, it played her strength very well."

Effie says, "She's absolutely adorable! Amazing how she flies around!"

"She'll be a fine resource," Haymitch says. "Of course, we'll have to let her go."

The three return to being somber.


	11. Chapter 11: Plan

Hi! Why is it that I only type when I have to do research paper, or study? Anyways, yes I know this chapter short. Yes I know some of this story is lengthy and detailed. Bear with me. I'm dying to get to the cave scenes too. Though for Gale's sake, I feel sad. (I have to try to get into his character to craft it). But after Rue's death, which will also be quite a short chapter, we shall arrive. This is short because I either leave it at this, or update in a month. Or two. Enjoy, and I'll try to update soon.

Chapter 11: Plan

I make it to the square from the mines after a somewhat eventful day, (well as eventful as it can be in a hole). Augustus and I learned that Orin is a full out traitor to the Capitol. Then again, he's not even Capitol. After Augustus and I were overheard talking about uprising, and thought we were done for, Orin told us his story.

"You fellows look like you've seen a ghost. Trust me, I'm wearing white, but I sure ain't dead yet. Ha!" he laughed. Were all the guys in the mines nuts? Did it have to do with the ground pressure, or whatever? Was I next?

"So you didn't hear a word we said?" I asked tentatively.

"Every last syllable, yes sir!" What was happening? Crazy loons.

"So you're in the loop Orin?" Augustus asked, clearly very pleased.

"Sure am. I was one of the secret rebels in Two, before I got transferred."

"What?" I asked astonished.

"Why so shocked boy? There can many people who you can trust even though you don't know about them," Augustus said gently.

"No. I don't trust anyone." I said firmly. They looked at me as if I was the weird one.

"That's what you think-"

"It's what I know!"

"Well, who has broken your trust?"

"Well, no one yet."

"It's easy to live life thinking, don't trust anyone. But inside you do. You're human. It's inherent. Whether you like it or not. You've got no choice." Since when has Augustus, been so philosophical.

"Well, I'm always watching my back."

"Did we say not to?" Orin asked, grinning. "That'd be one of the last things we'd tell you. Anyway, I was a young lad. Been watching the Hunger Games all my life, just like you kids. Been trained to like it. Enjoy it. Cheer, when our District killed. Boo, when they died. And the families would be _shamed_. Especially, when their kids volunteered. My classmate had, thought he'd make his family proud. He could get the family a better life. Thought he could win, he was trained for it his whole life, wasn't he? Hell, we all were. Got killed at the Cornucopia by a District 10. The family, couldn't go into public without facing humiliation. I brought the family all they had needed. Even then, people would come 'round, and be screeching, 'Octo got butchered nice, din't he? Made a real fine stake!'" I stared in horror. "It ain't only the Capitol, boy. I watched all that, I watched everything, over the years. And I was fed up. What the Capitol had done to us. Made us like them in a sense, course, we didn't get all the benefits. And the other districts looked at us in disgust.

'So, I was working in a weapon factory one day, they tell you we do graphite, but barely, long story, tell you later. Anyway, the other workers were pissed too. Look at us, here we are, slaving away, just because the few of us don't act like little lapdogs. So we thought, let's start an uprising. In Two, yeah right. Should've known nothing was gonna happen. Should've just sent a message to others, helping them out. No one was ready though. Will they ever be?

'But we all had hope. We were excited. We had adrenaline running through us, happy to be doing something than working with gears all day. And wouldn't you know it? We got caught. By a Peacekeeper, from Two, itself. Being Peacekeeper was an alternative to mining and factory business. So here we were. Ready to face the firing squad. But, that family I had helped out, they apparently had a relation with someone in the Capitol. They got me out, and I was sent here. They told me, 'you're a lucky one'. Maybe I was. None of my friends made it. Public execution. After being whipped. And I was forced to watch it, forced to hear their screams. That's my story kid, and I'm willing to risk it all. I've got nothing left, anyways."

"That's... terrible." I said lamely. "But nothing's happening. All we are doing is talking about revolting. We're not doing anything."

"Patience, my boy. We talk. Talk leads to actions. Actions lead to events. Events make a change." Then the two of them just gave me knowing smiles as I clocked out.

I swear, what is with all this philosophical talk? And why can't I know anything? I'm mature enough. I should know. The Capitol took my Father

fix that, Rue."

"Amazing!" Claudius says, "The Girl on Fire just keeps blazing on!"

"Enough with the fire comments!" I hear an exasperated voice. Was that Cinna?

"Thought you'd appreciate my comments on your design," Claudius says, clearly disappointed. Yeah, Cinna.

The screen shows Katniss holding her hand after clutching her ear, as if she can't hear, I hope she can or she's in trouble, and draws blood. _I hope her other ear can hear, _I think desperately, and wince at the sight of all her injuries. How did Katniss distract them? As if they are answering my question, the screen shows large fires, and the Careers going after them, all but the District Three boy, with Cato marching and saying, "Come on. When we find her, I kill her in my own way, and no one interferes." Ass. If I could get my hands on him, he should see how I kill him.

Haymitch groaned. He had one of them dying in a puddle, and now the other one was risking her life? Couldn't she just be a good girl, and stay hidden? Haymitch wanted her to play it safe, just wait it out, if she was lucky enough.

Effie's words echoed his thoughts. "Can't the girl just stay _still_! Leave it to her to just keep risking her neck. I mean, doesn't she care about us! What would happen to us if she dies?"

"Looks like someone wants herself a promotion," Haymitch said harshly. Cinna quickly retreated from the room and walked into Claudius, as he burst out, "Enough with the fire comments!" Cinna lingered there for quite a while, that is until he saw the little angel, trapped and speared like an animal. He returned to them as they all teared up. Even Haymitch.


	12. Chapter 12: Lost and Found

I know, I know. I'm sorry. But with tests, traveling (still am btw), and hassles. I just couldn't. Here I am, and you guys really should review me more. I try to follow, and when I'm done I'm going to go back and fix everything. I might make Catching Fire continued with this. So enjoy!

Chapter 12: Lost and Found

Claudius Templesmith is announcing something about a rule change while I think again of what happened with the little girl. How Katniss sung so, so _incredibly._ How she was so heartbroken. A part of me had feared she had gone insane, and would give up her chances of survival. I knew she would be hurt. But that badly? She acts so damn tough, but is honestly has a soft heart. Which is good. However, if I ever tell her that she will punch me, turn red, and start grumbling. She got bread after the episode, and she thanked Eleven. Which was Hunger Games history. Strange how they did that, I wonder if the Capitol would punish them for it. I also saw her kill. For the first time. I remember telling her, "How different can it be, really?" Enormously. You're killing something that is sentient, that can think, feel, ration. Course, I wasn't going to tell her that if I wanted her to survive. Better to ease up her conscience.

"Isn't that great!" says Darius.

"What?" I ask stupidly.

"There can be two winners now. Long as they're in the same district, of course."

"What?" I repeat. Well, what do you know? I could have gone in anyways. My only consolation is that our families probably would have starved till this point. A part of me feels irritated at their helplessness. It's not their fault though. Never their fault.

"Peeta!" she shouts. Way to go Katniss! Way to just tell everyone where you are! Stupid! She seems to be mumbling the same thing, and is clutching her mouth as though she can take it back like that. The camera shows Cato and Clove, who perk up, but have a look of indifference. But they suddenly hug. And that's it, it's not like they would start a romance. Though they are both lethal creatures, I'm pretty sure no one will fall for it. I don't think think they have the capacity to love.

The screen forwards the Games, and show Katniss who finds Peeta. He's certainly cocky for his position. Katniss helps the boy up and I think back to the other day, when they had come around for the interview.

We were sitting at home and, suddenly we heard commotion at the door. They were knocking and asking for Gale Hawthorne. We began panicking, and thought that they were here to finally arrest me for all of my hunting and dealing. I could be hanged and shot a hundred times over, for all the times I've broken the law. I started to think frantically about what would happen to Mom, Posy, Rory, Prim, our families. My promise.

My mother went and opened the door with shaking hands. The door opened to reveal a camera crew and Caesar Flickerman. Posy peered around me and whispered, "It's _him_!"

"Yes it's me." Posy jumped. Caesar laughed and said, "Why do you all look terrified? Katniss is well on her way to victory. You realize we're at the final eight. I'm here to interview you. You in particular," he nodded at me. "So what can you tell me about her?"

"She's going to win," I say fiercely.

"Right. Do you get along well?"

"Maybe."

"Do you hang out often?"

"I suppose."

"What do you like to do?"

"Not much." What, did they expect to march into my home and get our lives out for display?

"What do you feel about Katniss and Peeta?" he asks desperately.

"Interesting, I guess."

"How do you feel she' s done?"

"Amazing."

"What advice would you give her?"

"Whatever. She's fine."

"Well... okay. Anything from your family?"

"She's really pretty!" said Posy.

"She's a remarkable, strong girl," my mother added.

"I think she's tougher than Gale," said Rory. I rolled my eyes.

"So if Katniss could see this, have you not anything to say?" Caesar asked in one last attempt.

"Good luck," I give as my answer. "That stands for all of us. Good bye now," I added pointedly.

Caesar looked a bit dazed and put out as he left. "You could be bit more polite," Mom told me. I shrugged and went to sleep. Or tried anyways.

I look back at the screen as Katniss is taking Peeta's pants off. What? Oh she's trying to heal him or something. Whatever. That doesn't make me feel better. Ass. Katniss is blabbering on, slowly turning green and finally loses it. I can't help but laugh. She's so... selectively squeamish I guess. Blood she has no issue with. Kills without a second thought, which is kind of frightening now that I think about it. Not about her, just how she has the will I guess. I told her to kill like that. Then again she looks rather guilty afterwards. Anyway, Katniss gingerly takes it, and orders Peeta to cover himself, and the ass replies," Oh, I don't care if you see me," so damn nonchalantly. Son of a bitch. Go die in a hole. Or a puddle in your case. Peeta whines about not getting presents. Good. And is he saying Katniss is like that drunk? Damn, if I could just punch him.

The Baker Boy whines some more until Katniss resigns to some exposed cave. Why did they have to change the rule anyway? And I bet they are going to change it back. It's all a setup. They talk until Katniss does something that breaks my heart. Like someone's stabbing my heart with a knife, a jagged one and leaves it there.

Then some idiot sends them soup which Katniss feeds to that wretched baby. And my heart burns over and over. The Girl On Fire has burned my heart, and as soon as the screen fades, I run home.

Haymitch

_That boy is dying for crying out loud! Do something! Yes, yes. _He sends the order for the gift. He sees the boy and the girl receive it, and the girls eyes light up. In understanding. _This is a dangerous game we play. The boy is clever but too innocent. He agreed to give up his life for her. But his heart? Good luck boy. Good luck. _


	13. Chapter 13: Selfish Little Masochist

Chapter 13: Selfish Little Masochist

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. Stupid me, stupid Baker, stupid Katniss. If there's a rational part of me, then it is cowering in the corner. Forget that you never made a move. Forget you didn't show interest. Forget that she might like him too, yeah, sure. Forget that. She should've known. Everyone else did. They assumed at least. Why not she? Maybe I'm not good enough. I'm just to cocky. Or tempered. Well isn't she? And what about him is so damn attractive. Nothing. Stupid blonde.

Stupid, stupid, (ok, actually replace most of the stupids with, well, be creative). Traitor. Betrayal flows through my whole body, even though technically she didn't betray me. Yes she did. She could've said Gale I don't like you. No she couldn't. That's just stupid. Like-

"Gale?" my mother's voice interrupts my rant. Damn. Why didn't I go to the woods? Let some wolves eat me or something.

"What?" I ask in a bored tone. I didn't snap, I am in no mood for a lecture.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I ask with forced nonchalance. "What's there to be sorry for? Have I missed anything?"

"Gale..." my mother says pained. She deliberates, as though searching for something to say. Clearly she has never dealt with a heartbroken son before. One who was forgotten on screen all across the Panem. "Don't act like you haven't been hurt."

"Hurt?" I say, my voice sounding oddly shrill. "Me? Why? Oh, because of Katniss, I see. Well, she's free to do whatever she likes. What've I to do with anything?"

"Gale, she's in a fight to the death," Rory says pointedly.

"No shit," I say. How does kissing and love come into this? Where's all the violence. Well as long as she's alive, I guess. That is what I wanted, it goes without saying. I want her happy. Just not with _him. _

"So, let her have some... relaxation," Rory says.

"Relaxation?"

"I was going to say fun, but-"

"FUN?"

"Boys..."

"Thats why! Well you give me a word for it Mr. Perfect!"

"Oh, so you can just pin a word on me like that, and since when I've acted like I'm perfect-"

"All the time-"

"And you can't think of a freaking word-"

"Boys!"

"And if I was perfect then why does Katniss want Peeta and not me!" Shit. Didn't want to say that out loud.

"Maybe because you've got a stick shoved-"

"BOYS!"

We flinched. "At least, not in front of present company." She nods at Posy, who in the middle of it all went and sat on the bed. "And Rory, where have you been learning such awful language? Arguing over words..."

I am not in the mood for this. Or anything. I go to bed and will myself to try to sleep. Let someone else worry for her all night along. She doesn't need me.

My mother blows out the candles. She strokes my head like she used to, a long time ago. When she retires, the words bounce in my head.

She doesn't need me. Her family, maybe. But, she doesn't need me. The words reduce me to such a weak state, and I cannot stop the tears. I don't know the last time I was crying so much, but I don't remember the last time I was this vulnerable.

So babyish, and stupid. And unlike me. Look at what girl this girl has done. She's going to change everything, just watch.

Insomnia hits me strong tonight.

I go to the mines deflated. The two men know not to trifle with me today, weirdo's intuition I guess. I take out all my anger on the rocks today. But even that doesn't provide enough of a distraction. I keep replaying images of Katniss and Peeta, together kissing, acting all couple-like. Doing everything I've wished to do. Amazing how the Baker boy got what I wanted. I never should have underestimated him.

I've really underestimated him. As I lay in bed like a corpse, I recall more doses of pain. Katniss and Peeta all cuddled up with each other, her telling the story of Prim's goat, censored of course. That story made me happy, temporarily, I remember her wishing to buy Prim something. And I laughed at Katniss splurging on a pink ribbon. But then thanks to that son-of-a, Katniss got the stupid gift of sleep syrup. Why? There's a feast. Not an ordinary feast that Katniss would not have given a second thought to, no. A _special_ feast. Where tributes have a chance to get what they most desperately need. And this Peeta, got himself blood poisoning. He's right he's causing her a shitload of trouble. Couldn't he just have died, he wasn't helping her staying alive. So miss Katniss put Peeta to sleep with him being all no you won't do this for me, you suck at lying, blech. and then she feeds him "sugar berries" and he looks all betrayed, and he realizes this at the end. So she kisses him and says, "who can't act, Peeta?"

Like he didn't know she was going to get what she wanted.

- - - The Control Room - - -

Effie was in a state. She liked this boy, he was polite, unlike those other mannerless twelves. She didn't want this boy to die. But Haymitch wouldn't send any food. He seems to be having fun playing with their lives.

She had spoken this thought out loud to which Haymitch barked, "I'm not playing with their lives, contrary to popular belief!"

"So what are you doing?"

"_I _am letting the girl figure out what I am doing!"

"You have enough sponsors, in reserve-"

"For _that_? No. No, no, no, no, no, no. I am giving her a way to live with herself, a solution. And then she will get a reward when the time comes."

Effie was baffled, and stormed out.


	14. Chapter 14: Useless Wounds

Chapter 14: Useless Wounds Part 1

I've decided to do Hunger Games and Catching Fire as one story, and then start a new one for Mockingjay. And I promise there will be more action after the berries, and not just a commentary/perspective/descriptions of emotional pain. I assure you, I'm just getting through it. Although next chapter might be a little fun, at the expense of Gale, I mean. Sorry for not including a note last chapter but I forgot, and my late excuse is my charger broke, and I was away. So yeah. Also, please please please review. On a random note, has anyone read My Immortal? Anyway, enjoy!

I realize as I stand in front of the giant screen in the square, that I have been acting completely mechanical these past few days (or since the Kiss) and I can't properly remember anything that I have done. But, everyone else's spirits are high, since a twelve victor is becoming increasingly likely, a hundred percent for me, and that will mean food. And some glory to us, I guess. For me, it means that I'll have her home. Here, in the district, I will have a fighting chance. To win her.

That's the only resolve that keeps me sane. I know she will win. To be honest, I don't know how to do that.

But, I can't help worrying about her dying. Considering that Baker Boy is such a freaking load, Katniss has to go the feast. A death magnet.

I hate the Capitol. And Peeta.

And so the Capitol anthem plays as we see the tributes head toward the feast. I glance to my right and see the Baker's family. I may not like the son, but I couldn't help but respect the Baker a little more after the interviews, where he just remained silent, glaring at them. The wife, well I wanted to just slap her.

Katniss kisses Peeta goodbye, and brushes away a tear? What the? Either she's gone crazy, or "love" has done that to her. Which falls under crazy. I hope you know what you're doing, because I don't. The Katniss I know wouldn't leave her sister alone. _The Katniss you know also wouldn't let someone die without fighting._

The Katniss I know wouldn't have giggled, or spun, or waved, or kissed. Of course, maybe I forced her to be that way. Maybe that ribbon was a sign. _Yeah, and Katniss also loves Buttercup._ I see the tributes frozen, looking at various colored backpacks that hold a key to survival. Or a good chance. Then the Foxface just runs out from the Cornucopia to the bag, grabs, and dashes out, with her red hair flying after her. Clever like her nickname. The camera zooms into Katniss, where she looks furious. Probably cursing herself out for not doing it first. She poises, and, goes! Too late to go back now, I watch with bated breath, nails digging into my skin. My heart starts pounding extremely, like I can feel it lurching when I see the knife headed for Katniss! No, no, no! Ok, it's avoided her, and Katniss shoots in retaliation, catching the bitch's arm, unfortunately not the arm that throws.

Before I can breathe in relief, when Katniss turns around a knife hits her head.

My head starts to spin, but I force myself to hold on to watch Katniss. I clutch on to the nearest arm, I think it might be Prim, and it gets worse. Clove the Bitch tackles Katniss. If Mellark lives, then _I_ will kill him. I hear a gasp from next to me, and see Prim's face, with steady tears running down it.

I forget how to breathe until the bitch begins to speak, and I let a string of curses begin to fly out of my mouth.

"Where's your boyfriend, District Twelve? Still hanging on?" she asks.

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato," Katniss viciously responds. Then she screams,"Peeta!"

Clove punches Katniss's throat, and searching for that useless boy. Come on, come one, a miracle, please.

She faces Katniss and says. "Liar," grinning maliciously."He's nearly dead (I wish he was). Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it." I hope he does. So that he comes back, and I can strangle him.

Clove opens her jacket, with more knives than Rooba owns. "I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show." If I was there I would have killed her ten times worse than anything her unimaginative brain can come up with.

I see Katniss squirming. She had a good chance. And she's lost it. Thanks to Peeta and Clove. And the stupid Gamemakers. And the Capitol.

"Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally . . . what was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? (Bitch, bitch!) Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" Clove asks. "Now, where to start?" At this the camera pans a little to show Thresh coming at Clove. I think the Rue statement has provoked him. Excellent. "I think . . .I think we'll start with your mouth." Come on Thresh! "Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" she asks, Katniss responds by spitting in her face. If I wasn't so terrified I would be laughing. "All right then. Let's get started." I tense up as she makes the first cut, and then as Thresh plucks her off, I give a laugh of relief. I stop as abruptly as I started when I realize Katniss is the next target. _Another miracle, please, please, please._

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" he demands in a voice not unlike a bear.

"No! No, it wasn't me!" It's quite satisfying to see her scream.

"You said her name. I heard you. His features contorts as he shouts, "You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"

"No! No, I —" Clove clocks in the rocks and flips out. "Cato!" she shrieks. "Cato!"

Thresh brings down a rock on Clove's skull and turns towards Katniss.

Haymitch POV Oh fuck. Just when one would think there's a chance. 


	15. Chapter 15: Useless Wounds Part 2

Chapter 15: Useless Wounds Part 2

Seriously? They have to cut it off? Can't I at least get a definite answer? Could I have been able to watch anyways? What does it matter?

She's dead, she's dead, she's dead... The horrible words spin around repeatedly. I can't make them go away. I turn around, defeated, to a previously sobbing Prim. As the last of her tears fall, I see her grinning broadly. I start panicking, wondering if she has gone mad. There goes my promise.

"Prim," I say gently, not quite sure how to phrase this, "Um... What's on your mind?"

"Don't you see Gale? It's an entertainment tactic," she says with the biggest grin on her face.

"Yes, suspense, and? Not sure where you're going with this."

"If she died, (she grimaces), then they would show it to us. If she lived, then they would pause it for fun."

Genius. "When did you get so smart?" I poke Prim and she giggles. Still, I can't help but worry. But I smile for her.

I continue my routine. Avoid questions. Sit on my bed all night long, until I fall asleep from complete exhaustion, only to wake up to the neighbor's rooster. So tempted to shoot the damn thing, if only I didn't need an alarm clock.

I go to work, trying to ignore my boss and co-workers. I go to the Hob to trade, and decide to check on Greasy Sae's collection as usual, and hand her my usual ten.

"So how are you getting all this money to the Capitol?" My first real attempt at conversation, so they'll stop calling me the living dead. These people lack tact.

"Darius," she replies. "Peacekeepers can sometimes be useful, it turns out."

"I resent that," says a bristled Darius.

"Be grateful, you're an honorary Seam resident," I say.

"Gee, I am thrilled. Really, you just can't see it. So anything interesting to trade?"

I pull out a strange creature, that looks fairly like a weasel.

"Ermine. Perfect." Darius grins. How does he know the creature? I think better of it than to ask.

"What's with the smile?"

"New girl. Well ain't so new for a while. I think she may be the one. I'll make her a nice coat out of this for her. She'll be pleased."

"The one?" I remember mine, and I feel the familiar pain. And I think of Prim's logic as consolation. I force a smile and say, "Nah, since when have _you _have found the one? Darius? Ladies man? Can't believe it."

"You'd be surprised man. She's perfect, and keeps me in line."

"Well, I'll take your word for it," I reply and walk home to drop off food.

"Do you do that a lot Prim?"

"Do what Vick? (a/n totally had forgotten Vick! Whoops...)"

"Stand like that. Like a bird who's gonna fly."

"I never noticed."

"Now you're bouncin."

"Shush Vick," I intervene before he pesters Prim to death. The temporary jubilation at Katniss's progress receded since yesterdays broadcast. As the seal appears on the screen, the eyes are glued on.

"What'd she mean? About Rue being your ally?" Thresh asks. Where's he going with this?

"I — I — we teamed up. Blew up the supplies. I tried to save her, I did. But he got there first. District One," Katniss replies.

"And you killed him?" he asks.

"Yes. I killed him. And buried her in flowers (when did that happen?)," she says proudly. "And I sang her to sleep." Katniss's eyes glisten and she looks down.

"To sleep?" Thresh asks. To death you idiot.

"To death. I sang until she died," She says. "Your district. . . they sent me bread. Do it fast, okay, Thresh?"

Thresh looks confused and says, "Just this one time, I let you go. For the little girl. You and me, we're even then. No more owed. You understand?"

Katniss nods. As a Seam girl she would understand. The merchant people who bothered to get here for betting look slightly confused. What would they know? Full meals, money spare to bet with. I thank the miracle that has happened. I think this is the first time in Hunger Games history, that a victor will make it. Well, thankfully us poor people have our pride.

Then hope begins to return to me. As my doubt vanishes. Along with skill, Katniss has luck. Sure the odds might not be in her favor, enough for her to be in the arena. Other than that she has a way beyond decent stylist, a smart enough mentor, a tribute who has been looking out for her from the start (as much as I hate him). The favor of the audience, of sponsors. A good score, her skill, her ability to have been able to be practicing. The fire, escaping from the Careers repeatedly, even Rue's death so she doesn't have to deal with it herself. Thresh's mercy. I'm not even so worried about the knife injury. Because, there's someplace in life, that has to be controlling us. And I'm pretty damn sure it won't let Katniss die from that. The odds have gone against her and she is giving them hell.

As I return to the moment, I catch Katniss faint. She will wake up. But still, I wince. Prim does the same, but I see her look over and grin. "Told you," she says proudly. I ruffle her hair and she laughs. Brief happiness, merely for the fact that her sister is alive. Right now, the best she can hope for.

The camera flashes through several hour, briefly showing Cato and Thresh across from each other, no doubt being saved. Foxface is retreating into a den, literally. She opens her pack and it simply reveals a net.

"Katniss, Katniss can you hear me," is what we hear. Stupid boy, she risks her neck for your sorry ass and you can't let her sleep? You've had enough. Son of a gun. "Peeta," her voice is thick with much needed sleep.

"Hey," he says. "Good to see your eyes again." I'd like to gouge out yours. So you can't look at her anymore. And I hate you too. You know, in case you can hear me.

"How long have I been out?" Katniss asks. Not long enough.

"Not sure (big surprise). I woke up yesterday evening and you were lying next to me in a very scary pool of blood," it (I refuse to acknowledge it as human anymore) says. "I think it's stopped finally, but I wouldn't sit up or anything."

Katniss pats her head, and I notice a bandage (it has finally done something productive then). It hands her water and she says, "You're better,". I guess I'll be glad because she went through Hell and back for him - it to be better.

"Much better. Whatever you shot into my arm did the trick (good, or are you antidote resistant, to make life even more difficult?)," he says. "By this morning, almost all the swelling in my leg was gone."

"Did you eat?" she asks.

"I'm sorry to say I gobbled down three pieces of that groosling before I realized it might have to last a while (it can eat just fine it seems). Don't worry, I'm back on a strict diet (strict diet, merchant boy? Baker Boy?)," he says.

"No, it's good. You need to eat. I'll go hunting soon," she says. Who says she can't be nice? Of course, with it it's just nauseating.

"Not too soon, all right?" he says. "You just let me take care of you for a while (just make things worse...)."

Peeta feeds Katniss. He touches her way too much for my liking. I detest any touch between them, to be honest.

"Your boots and socks are still damp and the weather's not helping much," he says.

"I wonder what brought on this storm? I mean, who's the target?" says Peeta.

At this the camera pans out, and pans in to the Cato and Thresh. The screen rewinds and shows Cato witnessing Katniss run off and Clove broken on the ground. He looks up in horror, and clocks in the packs. But surprisingly, he kneels next to Clove. "Stay with me, stay with me girl." A groan. "You can make it, I know you can. The two of us, we're good at this game. We killed so many. So many together. You can't leave, we need to kill them, kill em all. Make that bitch bleed (I ball my fists at this). We both can have fun. Please..." Who would know that this Brute has emotions? Twisted emotions, but still. I guess it's possible, for someone as blood thirsty as those two. But it's no use. The cannon sounds. How does it know? Does it have a heart beat monitor?

"Cato and Thresh," Katniss's voice sounds from the background. As Cato runs, the rest of their conversation plays.

"I know Clove's dead (good to know). I saw it in the sky last night," it says. "Did you kill her?"

"No. Thresh broke her skull with a rock," Katniss replies.

"Lucky he didn't catch you, too," says it.

"He did. But he let me go." They skip over the story and cut to it's response.

"He let you go because he didn't want to owe you anything?" asks it in disbelief.

"Yes. I don't expect you to understand it (of course not, glad you realize that Katniss). You've always had enough. But if you'd lived in the Seam, I wouldn't have to explain," she says.

"And don't try. Obviously I'm too dim to get it." Whiny brat. Shut up.

"It's like the bread. How I never seem to get over owing you for that," she says. What? Bread? Where did that come from? What bread? Some childhood present?

"The bread? What? From when we were kids?" he says. "I think we can let that go. I mean, you just brought me back from the dead." And more. Great, so he has some secret childhood advantage. That's just great. I hate him almost as much as I hate the Capitol.

"But you didn't know me. We had never even spoken. Besides, it's the first gift that's always the hardest to pay back. I wouldn't even have been here to do it if you hadn't helped me then," Katniss says. "Why did you, anyway?" Survival advantage. Has it always tried so hard?

"Why? You know why. Haymitch said you would take a lot of convincing."

"Haymitch?" Katniss asks. "What's he got to do with it?" That's my question.

"Nothing," it says. "So, Cato and Thresh, huh? I guess it's too much to hope that they'll simultaneously destroy each other?"

Cato catches up. " I believe you have something that's mine." Thresh says nothing. "Man of few words, eh?" Thresh raises his eyebrows in response. "I think I'll change that. You'll be begging soon enough," the brute grunts and lunges for Thresh. Thresh sidesteps him neatly, surprising for some one with such stature. Usually size trades up agility. Cato catches up close enough to snatch the bag, but Thresh sensing this whacks Cato's face first. Obviously Thresh didn't look what was in there. Cato grins with an extra evil gleam in his eyes. He pulls out a jet black body shield. "Looks like someones arrows, won't be working (your head's still a target). And I've got you." He slips it on with surprising finesse. "There."

"I think we would like Thresh. I think he'd be our friend back in District Twelve," Katniss's voice is heard.

And Cato plunges the spear into Thresh so fast. That I blinked, and missed it. Literally.

"Then let's hope Cato kills him, so we don't have to," says it.

"I want to go home, Peeta," Katniss says. As much as the words ring true, as much as she might've changed, I know there are words hidden behind those. But I'm sure no one else can see. I try to imagine Katniss back home again. Will anything be the same ever again? Will she lead her life with it? Will she remember me? Or could we fall back into our pattern

"You will. I promise," he says, and bends over to give me a kiss.

"I want to go home now," I say.

"Tell you what. You go back to sleep and dream of home. And you'll be there for real before you know it," It says. "Okay?"

"Okay," she whispers.

"Well, he probably used up a lot of resources helping me knock you out," she says with a mischievous gleam in her eyes that I've missed so much.

"Yeah, about that," says It, holding her hand. Showing off that he can. "Don't try something like that again."

"Or what?" she asks.

"Or . . . or . . ." Great rebuttal. "Just give me a minute."

"What's the problem?" she grins.

"The problem is we're both still alive. Which only rein- forces the idea in your mind that you did the right thing," says It.

"I did do the right thing," she says, ever stubborn.

"No! Just don't, Katniss!" It's grip tightens, too tight, bastard, anger clear in the face. "Don't die for me. You won't be doing me any favors. All right?" Won't be doing anyone any favors actually.

"Maybe I did it for myself, Peeta, did you ever think of that? Maybe you aren't the only one who . . . who worries about . . . what it would be like if. . ."

They continue to speak, with each word my insides shattering over and over and over and over. I believe that mental pain is the same as physical and much much worse. You can't even touch the pain. There's no where to hold yourself. And it holds her so tightly, the way I never got to. It keeps her safe.

"I am now," she says.

"Well, I don't have much competition here," it says.

The next words kill me. "You don't have much competition anywhere." To my further dismay, Katniss initiates a kiss. They barely kiss and are forced to split apart (like me) as a sponsor gift thuds. Good timing.

It is so fucking pleased and snuggles up to her. "I guess Haymitch finally got tired of watching us starve."

"I guess so."

A part of me has actually died.

Control Room

Cinna raised his eyebrows. True, he knew the girl for only a little while. But, the smart man that he was knew that the girl wasn't entirely truthful to the boy. He supposed that it was necessary, and he had a good idea of what Haymitch and the girl were doing. Romance for resources. He was sure at least one heart would break by the end of all this. But when would the end come?

My good list:

EStrunk (great story, first I've checked out so far)

Cloud-lover

The Writing Artist

laughingismyhobbie

kellythesane

My repeat reviewers, how I love you (and the rest, but they get cookies. Virtually)

You make my day, and I've decided to finally give you a well deserved thank you.

So thanks, for making me giggle hysterically with happiness (yeah I get excited, am I weird? Why, of course!).

And, I hope you all stick with me through this all the way, as it will get more exciting (hopefully) with the progression of each book.

Review please :) I also like story alerts/faves.

Love you all.

Cybu (not my best choice for a name...)

Oh, and tell me if the it thing is too much.


	16. Chapter 16: Start of the Finish

Pardon the language (which I actually don't use in life). But, er, Gale is not happy. By the way, since this is nearing the end, do you think a good title for the Catching Fire story to be, Ashes to Embers? Too stupid? Doesn't make sense?Any ideas? By the way, I am looking for a beta, if interested. And the content realistic enough from a boy's point of view? What about an alternate ending at the very, very end? Let me know with your lovely reviews. Thanks.

Chapter 16: Start of the Finish

There has to be hope. There has to be. There must be. There has to be. A chance. Just one. For her to be mine. I allow myself once again to be filled with selfishness.

"_You don't have much competition anywhere."_

She meant me. That bastard meant me. Forced her to say it. Bet the dick was gloating. I remember the smug look. This time I head straight to the forest, knowing that after the broadcast is over, no need for electricity, so the fence is safe. I hear my name being called. I don't care. I crawl under the fence, me being pushed under and being with the dirt representing my situation well.

Why did I have to fall in love? People say love hurts. And they are so fucking right. Why do I have to be such a fucking emotional weak pussy? I could hate her right now. Again. Don't I have any right to her? We've had each other's backs forever. So what if the bastard heard her sing and fell in love? I bet it was forced thanks to the baker's story. In my anger I punched a tree. Very effective, I know. I walk to the log where we stash our weapons and take her set out. Looking at the arrows sends me reeling back, with such a wave of longing. I hold it close.

"_You don't have much competition anywhere."_

Furiously I stash the arrows back and trudge home.

One sleepless night, annoying day of work, and hours of hunting later, I make a stop at Undersee's house, strawberries in hand. Madge opens the door and looks at me appraisingly. "You look like a mess."

Slightly taken aback, I say, "Sorry I can't afford to be beautiful all the time."

"That's not what I meant. And you don't need money. Just time."

"As I said, no time for time. Can't afford it."

"Ok."

This is rather uncomfortable. "So... strawberries..."

"One second," she bounds off and five minutes later she returns.

"More than a second," I grumble and she rolls her eyes and hands me a fifty.

"I think this is too much..."

"I know you take care of her family," she says, not bothering to specify which her. "So, use this wisely." As I leave she says, "You know, she loves you."

I look at her, raise my eyebrows, then walk to the Hob. I only asked one question today, other than while trading, and it was to Darius.

"Darius? Has that girl ever killed your heart?"

"Oh yes. But it was worth it. You'll get it when you hold her in your arms."

This emotional Darius was sort of hard to take. But, I guess he may be right. Unfortunately, as for this moment, I'm just not so sure.

I couldn't swallow too much of what was going on in the Games. There was so much dosage I can take. The only thing that piqued my interest was when Thresh died. It didn't take Cato long to lunge his spear into him, with super-resistant armor. Capitol grade. Again, they played it with their conversation. The only thing that was interesting was the storm ending, letting them get out of the cave. Katniss also got slightly ticked off by her lover, who never apparently stepped out of sheltered life. I gave a small derisive laugh, at his expense, when he looked so shocked at the idea of taking off his shoes. It's as if he's stomping, being bait. She almost shot him, by accident. Unfortunately, she pulled back. Oh, and Foxface died. Baker boy got some berries that were poisonous, and accidentally poisoned her. Couldn't feel much. Just kind have gone numb...

I wake up. Go to mines. Hunt. Trade. Whine. But as I watch the Games, understand what Peeta meant. I see Katniss sing back and forth with the mockingjays and I, stare astonished. I suppose it's the fact that Katniss sings. It never registered, really, the idea of her and singing, well it doesn't seem _her._ The mockingjays sing, but their notes rapidly fly up shrilly, and that's when the panic sets in. Cato, a threat himself, runs in, without weapons,, but something worse follows. Mutts, about nine of them, chase him on his heels, Cato with such a look of terror on his face. Katniss shoots an arrow at Cato, but it falls, like everyone expected. Katniss realizes this, and then she clocks in the mutts.

Run girl, run.

Haymitch

Fuck, oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Knew we were getting off too easy.

Next chapter is coming quite soon. Right after my PSAT. Perhaps Sunday? When I'm supposed to study for APUSH. I'm actually supposed to be doing a research paper. Hehehe.

Read and Review?

Alerts and Faves are quite nice too.

Click those buttons! Aren't they fun?


	17. Chapter 17: Over?

PART 2 UP!

Chapter 17: Over?

Agony. Pure agony.

More for the tributes than for me. I simply feel the pain of seeing Katniss in pain, they suffer the actual physical.

If you were to ask me which I think is more painful, mental or physical, I would say both.

The ones who go through mental pain,or the emotional ones who simply sympathize would say mental, definitely. Maybe so. The ones who go through physical pain may say as physical, or just the practical ones who don't understand how much a heart cam hurt.

I don't think anyone who has truly experienced both could ever speak. Right now, I could say what I've gone through is worse, though in the big picture, it isn't much, just a jealous boy infected with the green eyed monster. A boy who didn't move fast enough.

As for Cato, he would probably say physical, but at this point, I think he has a certain right to.

The mutts, they tear and tear at him, ever so slowly so he can just live. The armor helps to prolong his death. Though at this point, death would be his goal.

Ultimately, the shield didn't help him out in the end. The best defense even has it's holes.

And the two on top of the Cornucopia, the only safe place, safe, so barely, are shivering (an understatement). The cold bites them like the mutts bleed Cato. Both sucking out warmth from the tributes Ice and fire fills the arena.

We are forced to stand here, and wait along till the end. The children have dozed off, and the rest either watch in hope or horror.

Please, Prim keeps muttering, too frightened to sleep. Everyone is silent.

The boy who has lost all form finally gets his plea across. Katniss ends his suffering. At last, at last.

But, wait. What's going on?

Haymitch

Should've known.

Whatever happens in the arena, is going to haunt either the boy or girl. This is not going to be pretty. But is it ever?

Gale

What else would you expect? Get him.

Haymitch

Wonderful. This girl just began the most dangerous game of all. Of course, she has ignited the flames since the reaping. And I've fueled the flames. A little more fuel won't hurt now.

Gale

She's safe.

I know, rather short for an ending. But, I felt this would be more appropriate, and that I would go more in depth in the next story (to be separate, as you guys voted).

So this is complete (not marked so I can fix grammar errors and such, and add a list of reviewers. hint, hint).

I hope you have enjoyed this, and tune in for Part 2 (which I'm going to end up naming it.)

Review please :)

Oh and I hope everyone did well on their PSAT's.


End file.
